Unforgettable
by S-K-M-R
Summary: A high school type fanfiction of Inuyasha. Kagome is a new student and soon enough she gets her past life memories back. Rating because of precaution.
1. Chapter 1

Unforgettable

Chapter 1

Kagome walked up the stairs to the attic.

"Hey grandpa! What are you doing up here?" Kagome asked

"Nothing really, just going through our bags to see if everything is here," Grandpa answered

"Well I came up here to tell you breakfast was ready." Kagome said gloomy, "Man I hope nothing bad is going to happen in my new school."  
--------------------------

"Okay. I'm going to school now," Kagome said as she rushed out of the door.

"Good luck, sweet heart!" her mother said as she went up stairs to prepare herself for work.

"I'm going to need it!" Kagome said under her breath.  
---------------------------------------

'Man this school is huge!' Kagome thought staring at the school, her eyes sparkling. 'Hope this school will be different. I don't want anyone to get hurt again!' Kagome saw many groups of people as she walked around the school. She paused for a moment as she remembered her song. As she began to hump the song her eyes filled with tears and she ran away. She thought no one saw her, but she was wrong. A boy was watching and he ran after her.

"It's not your fault. Stop torturing yourself," Kagome said to herself trying to stop her tears.

"Hey! Why are you crying?" The boy asked

"Look, I just remembered something from my..." Kagome froze, unable, to say anything.

"What? Have a problem or something?" he asked

"I'm sorry. It's just…do I know you from somewhere?" She said blushing.

"No,"

_Ding-ding _

"Oh! I think I'm going to be late. Thank-you though!" she said running to class.

"For what?" he shouted

"For caring!"

--------------------------------

"Class take your seats. We have a new student with us." The professor said, "Please welcome Kagome in our class with kindness. You can take a seat."

"Sit here." A girl shouted and Kagome walked to her and sat down. She looked around the class and saw two boys behind her. One she knew the other she didn't.

"Hey I'm Sango," the girl whispered.

"Hi Sango, I'm Kagome as you should already know!" Kagome said

"Kagome," Someone said she turned around "Hi. I'm Miroku. You mind if I..." Miroku said not finishing his sentence when Mr. Okra gave him a look and made him step outside.

"What was that about?" Kagome asked in confusion.

"Well you see, My friend over there, he likes to… well... let's just say he's a bit perverted, " The boy behind Kagome said, "I'm Inuyasha."

"I'm..."

"I know Kagome. Why were you crying outside?" Inuyasha asked slowly

"Look. It was nothing. I was just remembering something, that's all." Kagome said slightly blushing. After Kagome turned back, Miroku came in with a frown on his face. He was mumbling something. When he returned he said:

"Man. What's wrong of me with asking a girl out on the first day we meet?" Miroku asked Inuyasha

"The problem is people like you take advantage of that," Sango said as if Miroku didn't know

"What do you mean "take advantage" of the fact that she's new?" Miroku asked

"Do you want me to really answer that?" Inuyasha said with no hope in his words, "Never mind."

"I know it's the second week of school, but we need to get to work." Mr. Okra said. "Now you'll have the opportunity to choose your partners, but I want it to explain..."

"Sorry I'm late sir. My alarm clock just woke me up half an hour ago." The girl was said as she took her seat beside Kagome.

"So why weren't you here when you were suppose to?" Mr. Okra asked

"Well, I have to do a lot of things in the morning; you know how it takes girls a long time to get ready. And I've got a new neighbour!"

"Okay, I get the point," said Mr. Okra "Now you will be able to have a maximum of three people. You got that Rin?'

"Yes." Answered the girl beside Kagome. "Hey I'm Rin. Who are you?" the girl asked Kagome.

"I'm Kagome," she answered. "Higurashi."

"Did you say HIGURASHI? O... My God! You are my new neighbour! Cool!" Rin said happily

"Really? Can I come over today?" Miroku asked

"Sure," Rin answered

"Rin?" Sango asked

"Great!" Miroku said

"But you have to ask Sesshomaru first, he's not too fond of you," Rin answered daydreaming.

"And you think he likes you? No offense but my brother is not like that," Inuyasha said

Ding-ding

"I'm going to tell him you said that." Rin answered "And do you guys want to be my partners?"

"Sure." Sango and Kagome said

"Then come over around 5:00pm," Rin said "Now I have to go have a talk with Sesshomaru about his brother."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

-In the hall-

"Sango mind filling me in, will ya?" Kagome asked

"Sure. Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru, is a person who only likes his friends. Rin adores Sesshomaru and practically loves him, I think. No one knows how Sesshomaru feels 'bout Rin. Now if Inuyasha gets Rin mad he's gonna 'fight' Inuyasha. One of the problems is that Inuyasha always jokes with Rin and gets her mad," Sango said trying to get everything correct.

"What is my brother going to do with me this time?" Inuyasha asked Miroku who was staring at Kagome's back side. He was reaching as she turned around and smacked him hard by accident. He nearly fell to the ground.

"Miroku are you okay?" Kagome asked, "I'm so sorry!"

"I'm fine now!" Miroku answered as he pinched her at her waist that caused Kagome to jump into Inuyasha's arms.

"Sorry Inuyasha," Kagome said red as a tomato.

"It's okay..." Inuyasha said, but didn't finish his sentence because someone was pulling him. "Let go of me," Inuyasha said as he realized it was Rin and Sesshomaru.  
"What do you want with me now?" He asked

"He wants to talk with you," Rin answered standing beside Sesshomaru, who was staring at his younger brother.

"For your unnecessary information, we're together," Sesshomaru said putting his arm around Rin. "Hope you know what would happen if you were to hurt her."

-Warning Bell rang-

"I guess you're lucky today," Sesshomaru said as Rin just stared at him about what he said.

"I can't believe you just told him," Rin asked quietly.

"Well it's true," Sesshomaru said placing a soft kiss on Rin's forehead.

-First Bell rang-

He walked off to class and so did Inuyasha. Rin stared at the ground.

-Final Bell rang-

She ran efficiently fast and made it in time.

"Get with your partners and I'll be able to tell you your projects," Mr. Okra said "Remember it's a group of two to four."

"Sesshomaru kissed me," Rin said. "In public!"

"Really?" Kagome asked

"Are you sure it's not another daydream?" Sango asked

"Inuyasha saw it." Rin said looking at Inuyasha.

"Did Sesshomaru kiss Rin?" Sango asked as almost everyone but the teacher heard.

"It was on the forehead." Inuyasha said quietly

"A kiss is still something," said Miroku.

"He's right," Rin agreed with Miroku "It might have been on the forehead but it was so delicate and precise, I almost fainted." Rin said dreamily as the girls just thought of it

"You can choose what type of project you want," Mr. Okra said as he wrote on the board: Any country, any person or any war.

"So what do you want to do?" Kagome asked looking at Sango and Rin.

"I want to kiss Sesshomaru!" Rin said as Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kagome stared at her. There was a moment without talking between them. "I mean country or person!" Rin said putting her head down as.

"What the hell did you say?" Inuyasha said with fury "Why the hell would you say that? I don't want to hear about it!" Inuyasha shouted and the whole class started to stare at them.

"Inuyasha and Rin, outside now," Mr. Okra said

-In the hall-

"Rin why did you say something like that in class? Couldn't you have said it during lunch?" asked Mr. Okra

"I said it by accident. You see I was thinking it my head!" Rin said shyly, "we're a couple."

"No you're not." Inuyasha disagreed

"Yes we are and he told you so himeself," Rin said and Inuyasha had nothing to say.

"And why are you so mad Inuyasha?" Mr. Okra asked

"Because the more he likes her the closer I am to… to being her… brother-in-law or something!" Inuyasha said furiously

"Well what's wrong with me? Why do you hate me?" Rin asked

"I don't hate you but I shouldn't be tortured over a stupid girl," Inuyasha yelled She waited then went to class and to get her bag.

"What's the matter, Rin?" Sango and Kagome asked

"Nothing," Rin lashed out

"Can we go after Rin?" Kagome asked, "We're neighbors."

"Go and come back," Mr. Okra said. The girls got their bags and left.

"Man Inuyasha, what did you say?" Miroku asked

-At Rin's place-Door Bell rang-

"Who is it?" Rin asked

"It's Kagome and Sango," Kagome answered. Rin opened the door and led the girls into the living room.

"Why were you crying?" Kagome asked

"What did Inuyasha do?" Sango asked

"I was crying because I was happy and sad," Rin started "I was sad because I felt sorry for Inuyasha because his brother is torturing him because of me. And I was and am happy because Inuyasha said the more Sesshomaru likes me the closer he is to be my brother-in-law. He thinks Sesshomaru will marry me."

"Well who would have thought that!" the girls exclaimed

"Look since there is only 5 minutes until lunch want to stay over?" Rin asked

"Sure." The girls answered.

-Door Bell rang-

'I wonder who can that be,' Rin thought. When Rin answered the door and was surprised to see Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru.

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha apologizing

"Don't be." Rin said, "Come in for lunch."

"Dig-in, just not literally." Rin said, putting a smile on her face.

"How do they know were she lives?" Kagome said

"Oh. Let me answer that." Rin said, "You see my parents died when I was seven in an accident. And I had no home so someone took me in and I live with them here."

"So who do you live here with?" Kagome asked

"These guys," Rin said, "Sesshomaru and Inuyasha."

"Are they like Miroku?" Sango asked "No they're not perverts, I hope." Rin said in confusion "They're more like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru."

"Why is that?" Kagome asked

"Simple. They are Inuyasha and Sesshomaru." Rin answered. Sango, Miroku and Kagome stared speechless.

"Tell us you don't share a room with someone," Kagome said

"I do share a room but it's with Miyake." Rin said calmly, "He gets in bed with me sometimes but it's okay with me." Kagome, Sango and Miroku just stared.

"You sleep with a guy?" Kagome asked in shock


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

"Miyake is a cat," Inuyasha said

"Where is Miyake Sesshomaru?" Rin said

"He's in my room," Sesshomaru answered

"I've a got a question?" Miroku said, "Rin if you live with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, why are you always late?"

"Um. Hahaha," Rin said laughing

"Because no one wakes her up," Sesshomaru answered

"And she doesn't like alarm clocks," Inuyasha finished "Miroku want to do the project or play some PS2?" "Sure," Miroku said, as they went up stairs.

"I'm going to go get Miyake," Rin said

"Why was Rin upset?" Sesshomaru asked

"You don't know?" Sango asked

"Okay. We've got this project to do on any place, person or war. And I asked what Sango and Rin wanted to do," Kagome started

"And she said she wanted to kiss you. Inuyasha got really mad, and the teacher went to talk with them," Sango said

"Rin said it by accident because she was thinking it," Kagome said

"Then Inuyasha said the more you like her the more closer he will be to be her brother-in-law, out of rage. And he hates that you torture him because of her," Sango finished

"So Inuyasha thinks I'm going to marry Rin?" Sesshomaru asked the girls.

"Yup," Sango said

"The way it sounds like, yes," Kagome answered.

"GUYS!" Rin screamed. Immediately everyone went to Sesshomaru's room.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked

"It's almost 12:30pm, we're going to be late!" Rin cried. Everyone got their stuff and headed for Sesshomaru's car.

At School…

"Later Rin," Sesshomaru said pecking her lightly on her cheek.

"Bye," Rin said

"Class!" Miroku shouted

In Class…

They opened the door to find there was one there and realized that they had an assembly. Sesshomaru, Rin, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha and Kagome raced to the gym. They settled down and went into the gym. The assembly was about how the principle expects the student to behave. After 15 minutes the assembly was over.

"Well they make the assemble more boring each year," Inuyasha said

"I agree," Rin said completely bored

"Me too," Sango agreed

"Same here," Miroku said

"It wasn't that boring!" Kagome protested while everyone stared.

"We're so lucky we don't have detention," Miroku cheered

"Miroku, Sango, Rin, Kagome and Inuyasha, go to the principle's office," Mr. Okra said

"Nice going Miroku," Rin said

"You jinxed us," Sango agreed

Principle's Office

"Hey Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed, as Sesshomaru came and took a seat beside Rin.

"You six can go in," The secretary said after a moment

"Someone tell me why you were all late?" the principle asked.

"Well?" he asked after silence from everyone

"We all went out to lunch to my place and lost track of time," Sesshomaru said

"I want all of you to stay after school for half an hour and write an explanation as a warning," the principle said dismissing them

End of the Day in Sesshomaru's Car...

'Just great, I'm the last person to come to school and now I'm one of the last to leave,' Rin thought "Sesshomaru?" she asked

"Yes Rin," Sesshomaru answered

"DO you know what I said in class?" Rin asked quietly

"Yes." Sesshomaru said as Rin went pink.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said

"Ya…" Inuyasha said frowning

"Sorry I interrupted your embrace with Kagome earlier," Sesshomaru said

"WHAT?" Inuyasha shouted

"You know you look at her like she's a jewel and there is no one that has her beauty," Rin said

"Kagome and Sango are coming over at 7 o'clock, is that okay?" Rin asked a little later

"Sure but Inuyasha, try not to make a move on her, okay?" Sesshomaru said

Inuyasha growled

"And what about you and Rin. You seem as if you're going to make a move on her."

"So what if I am?" Sesshomaru asked

"You know I'm right here." Rin said facing Inuyasha. Then she started to laugh.

"What? What?" Inuyasha asked

"Are you in love with her aren't you?" Rin asked Inuyasha. He was speechless. "I knew it," Rin said as Sesshomaru parked the car.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

In the kitchen...

"Yummy. This is so good!" Rin said

"Everything Sesshomaru does for you is good," Inuyasha said rolling his eyes.

"And what about you and Kagome?" Rin growled

"There's nothing there," Inuyasha said calmly

"Thanks," Rin said putting her plate in the sink. "I'm going to call Sango and tell her how you fell in love with Kagome."

"Why you little…" Inuyasha said standing up

"Inuyasha I need to talk to you," Sesshomaru said

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked, taking his seat.

"Do you think I'm going to marry Rin?" Sesshomaru asked

"The way things are going…yes," Inuyasha said

On the phone...

"Is Sango there?" Rin asked

"One moment," The person said

"Hey," Rin said

"Hey," Sango said

"You won't believe what happened?" Rin said cheerily

"What?" Sango

Rin told Sango about the conversation that happened in the car earlier.

"And Sesshomaru was like so what!" Rin said, "All I wanted to do then is just scream." Rin screamed

"What's with you?" Inuyasha said connecting to their line.

"It's something you won't understand." Sango said.

A Few Days Later...

"Now remember, that your projects are due next week on Tuesday," Mr. Okra said, "So you only have 3 more days to work on it at school."

"Okay. All we need is a map," Kagome said

"Are you done drawing the traditional costumes?" Sango asked

"Almost," Rin answered

"Miroku? Do you have our props?" Inuyasha asked

"Yes." Miroku answered. He was staring at a picture; he was so close to it that it seems he was going to kiss it. Sango turned around to see what were the guys doing, with her elbow on Miroku's desk when... BANG! Sango hit Miroku's eye with her elbow.

"Miroku, I'm so sorry." Sango said apologizing.

Miroku yelled, "My eye."

"I'm so sorry Miroku. I didn't mean it. Please forgive me," Sango pleaded

"I...I...I forgive you," Miroku said standing up.

"Sango take Miroku to the nurse's office. Tell her to examine his eye," Said Mr. Okra

"Yes sir," Sango said helping Miroku walk.

"I'm so sorry," Sango whispered into Miroku's ear.

"It's okay," Miroku said

"Can I make it up to you?" Sango said

"A French kiss might help," Miroku said

"Not that sorry," Sango said

"Okay, how about a date with me Friday night?" Miroku asked

"Fine," Sango said "One date."

"Nurse's office, good luck," Sango said

Miroku groaned in response

Lunch...

"Well what'd the nurse say?" Sango asked

"She said I'll be fine." Miroku said

"Sango what are you going to do to make it up to Miroku?"

"Nothing," Sango said

"We're going on a date on Friday," Miroku said, an evil grin appearing on his face.

"That's what you call nothing?" Kagome asked

"Kagome want to double-date?" Sango asked

"Why?" Kagome asked

"Because who know how creative Miroku can get with his ways," Sango started "And you can go with Inuyasha."

"What?" Inuyasha asked

"You can go as friends you fool." Sango said

"Unless..." Miroku said getting a naughty grin

"Shut up Miroku." Inuyasha said

"Well Inuyasha, we can go just as friends unless you don't want to go," Kagome said being extremely quiet. All of the sudden Kagome started breathing really hard.

"Kagome?" Sango asked

"Are you okay?" Rin said worried

All of a sudden Inuyasha took charge, "She's having an anxiety attack. She needs some space. Someone get her a drink while I sit with her."

They walked away to a bench. He sat her down on the bench and knelt in front of her. He watched Kagome gradually start to breathe easier. And finally her breathing went back to normal.

"Kagome will you be okay?" Inuyasha asked

She nodded her head to say yes.

"Kagome you still never answered my question. Why were you crying on your first day?" Inuyasha asked, "You don't have to answer now but I would like to know why." He continued

"Can I not tell you here," She spoke quietly

"Kagome," Inuyasha began

"Yes," Kagome said

"Do you wanna go on a date with me?" he asked

"As long as we don't go with Sango and Miroku," She answered "I wouldn't want to distract them." She got up and stretched. "Thanks for helping me again." She told him

"For what?" he said

"For caring," She answered

"Kagome…" He whispered softly. They looked into each other's eyes not blinking. Then he took her hands and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. As he did that he also took her into his arms and hugged her while thinking that he didn't want to let go. When Sango, Miroku, Rin and Sesshomaru came by, they found them hugging.

Everyone coughed and they let go. But before they did they said:

"I'll pick you up at 8," Inuyasha whispered

"7:30." Kagome said

"Done."

The chapters 1-4 are newly updated SKMR


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Inuyasha and Kagome stood beside each other, until Rin came up to Kagome, took her arm and dragged her to Sango. Then she took Sango's arm and dragged them both to somewhere where there was no one around.

"What in the world happened?" Sango asked

"Well you see, I was breathing hard. It usually happens because I'm worrying about something. Inuyasha brought me to the benches so I can calm down. And after I calmed down."

"So why were you hugging?" Rin and Sango asked at a different pace.

"I don't know, I guess we were in the moment." Kagome said blushing mad and looking at the sky.

In side the class...

"Hey."

"Oh, hey Kagome," Inuyasha said. "Why are you here?"

"To get my lunch." Kagome said, "great I forgot it."

"Wanna go to lunch with me?" Inuyasha asked

"Um... " Kagome hesitated. "I guess…sure."

"There's a café around the corner. It takes a 5 minute walk to get there," Inuyasha said

They walked outside and to the café.

At the Café...

Inuyasha and Kagome were looking at the menus.

"I'll have a burger and a coke," Inuyasha said

"And I'll have a taco and sprite," Kagome said

"I'll be right back with your orders," The waiter said

"I can't believe they have burgers and tacos and stuff here. It's great," Kagome said, looking around.

"It's like a multi-food café," Inuyasha said smiling a bit. The waiter came to their table.

"Okay a burger and a coke," The waiter said putting a plate and drink in front of Inuyasha. "And a taco and sprite," He said placing a plate and drink in front of Kagome.

"Thank you." Kagome said, "Um, excuse me but, why are there numbers on the tables?" Kagome asked referring to the number which sparkled in the middle. Below their number, it quoted '_you're winning number!'_

"Well each week on Wednesdays at lunch, a table number is announced and the people at the table will win free lunches for up to eight people. You're number is 5," The waiter said and left. Inuyasha was taking such big bites that it only took him 6 bites to finish his burger. But on the other hand he wasn't disgusting, just really hungry. Kagome although took a long time.

A little after they both were done the waiter had an announcement:

"Everyone, may I have your attention?" the waiter said, "We will now choose our lucky table!"

He said taking out a number. "It's table...2!" the waiter said. Everyone then looked at table 2. "Since there's no one there I will select another table," he said putting his hand into the box and chose another number. "Okay table...5" he said, "You two come up here."

Kagome and Inuyasha got up and stood beside the waiter, as everyone clapped. "What's your names?" he asked them

"Well, I'm Kagome." She said

"Inuyasha." He said

"Well Kagome and Inuyasha you two won free lunches for a month for up to eight people!" The waiter said

"Congratulations!" Everyone cheered

"We got back to school," Kagome said and Inuyasha and Kagome got their drinks and left. As they were walking they were talking.

"Cool. We won free lunches for a month for up to eight people!" Kagome said brightly

"You're a luck charm, I've been going there for ages and never won anything," Inuyasha said

"Well...then you're welcome," Kagome said waving at Sango and Rin

"Thanks," Kagome said giving Inuyasha a quick hug.

"Welcome!" Inuyasha shouted, because she was already off to her friends.

"Hey guys guess what happened to me and Inuyasha?" Kagome said

"You people finally kissed?" Rin asked

"NO!" Kagome said enthusiastically and loud.

"What then?" Sango asked

"We went to Night n' Day café and won a month of free lunches for up to eight people." Kagome said brightly.

"Awesome."

"Cool."

Ding-ding, the bell rang

FRIDAY:

"Kagome, breakfast is ready," Her mother called

"I'm here," Kagome said

"Kagome, grandpa and I have to go to Mito for a couple of months." The Kagome's mom said "Your aunt Masami pasted away and we need to plan the funeral, help to find another home for the family, and more. So is it possible for you to stay with a friend?" Her mother said

"What 'bout Sota?" Kagome asked

"He'll stay with one of his friends," Her mother answered her.

"When are you leaving?" Kagome asked

"Sunday," her grandpa said coming down stairs.

"I'm going to school now, bye," Kagome said leaving the house. "Hey Rin," Kagome said seeing her friend come out of her own house.

"Hey Kagome!" Rin cheered. Rin was very jumpy but she could see her friend was down. "What's with the long face?" Rin asked

"My grandpa and mom have to go to my home town for a couple of months and I have to stay at a friend's house," Kagome said

"Can you hold on for a sec?" Rin asked

"Sure," Kagome said, taking a seat on the porch of Rin's house.

Rin went back into her house and came out after a minute. "Why don't you stay with me?" Rin asked

"Are you sure?" Kagome said

"I just asked Sesshomaru and he was said fine," Rin said

"Thanks." Kagome said feeling a bit better. "Are you going to school by car?" Kagome asked

"Ya and you should come with us," Rin said, when Sesshomaru and Inuyasha came out. "Kagome's coming with us," Rin said to the two guys.

"Sure but I'm driving," Inuyasha called

"No way," Sesshomaru said

Can I drive?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru threw the keys to her.

"What the hell is this?" Inuyasha said. Then Kagome started to laugh.

"Kagome you have to sit with my brother at the back," Sesshomaru said as Rin started the engine and put one of her favorite CDs. The music started. "All right," Rin said

"It's Owarnai Yume," Kagome said. As the song played the girls were singing and humming along.

"Watch the road," Inuyasha said

"I am," Rin said

_**OWARINAI YUME:**_

kokoro no naka no JIORAMA no machi wa kibou no hikari de kirameite iru kagerou no hane de habataita yume wa kimi to boku to no sagashimono shinjitsu wa itsumo hitomi ni hisonde iru aoku

bokura wa doko made yukou futari no mirai ima sasuratte bokura wa tabi o tsuzukeru eien no arika owari nai yume kono te o hanasazu oikakete ikitai zutto

TAAKOIZU iro no kokoro no umi de hikari no fune no aizu ga kikoeru hayaku ikanakya hayaru omoi ni nani mo kotoba wa iranai ne itsuwari wa itsumo kotoba ni hisonde iru amaku

futari de hitotsu ni narou okubyou na nami no ho mo dakishimete bokura wa tabi o tsuzukeru dakiau sukima owari nai yume niji o tsukinuketa yakusoku no hikari o mezasu

bokura wa doko made yukou futari no mirai ima sasuratte bokura wa tabi o tsuzukeru eien no arika owari nai yume kono te o hanasazu oikakete ikitai

"**_Zutto_**!" The girls finished when they reached the school. Rin then parked perfectly and turned off the engine.

"See Inuyasha if you were driving you would have gotten mad and killed us," Sesshomaru commented "Excellent job Rin," Sesshomaru said. He gave her a kiss on the check and walked off to class. But before he did he said: "See you at lunch at the Night 'n Day café,"

"OK." Rin yelled "Kagome should I bring the CD?" Rin asked

Kagome nodded

"Great! Now I have to listen to this all day and night," Inuyasha said "Wait I have to go... to the library at 7:30. Thank the lord!" Inuyasha said pumping his fists in the air. Kagome and Rin just stared until he stopped.

"We told you, me and Sango, that we weren't lying about who does this every time," Rin said pointing to her cheek.

"I don't do this every time," Inuyasha said. The two girls went into laughter. "What's so funny?" Inuyasha said scratching his head

"We're not talking about you." Kagome said "And you're Rin. And I guess that I'll be seeing this quite often during the next couple of months," Kagome said

"What are you talking about 'couple of months'?" Inuyasha asked

"Kagome is going to live with us for a few months from Sunday," Rin cheered. From that moment on, all Inuyasha was doing was walking away and mumbling things. Then he walked off to class.

Hope everyone likes it. Please review. SKMR


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
**

"The groups that are finished their projects please stand up," Mr. Okra said.  
There were only two groups up, Kagome's group and Inuyasha's group.

"I'm surprised only two groups are done. Oh well." The teacher said, "You five go and change into your gym uniforms. You will get to do an activity with Ms. Kanegawa. And this just might go on your grade!" Mr. Okra said.  
"Yes gym," Sango cheered  
"Kagome should I bring the you know...?" Rin asked  
"NO," Inuyasha quickly said  
"Sure," Kagome said

In the gym...

"Okay we're going to do an activity with Ms. Malit's class," Ms. Kanegawa said as the other class came in. As the other class came in Rin got more jumpy that this morning.  
"Sango why is Rin more jumpier than earlier?" Kagome whispered  
"Because... no one told you?" Sango asked  
"No," Kagome answered  
"Because Sesshomaru is in this class," Inuyasha said  
"Oh. Now I get it," Kagome said  
"Okay, okay," Ms. Kanegawa said clapping her hands for attention.  
"Now pair up, preferable with the opposite gender," She said  
"Sango please?" Miroku begged  
"Fine just get up," Sango said  
"Rin?" Sesshomaru asked  
"Sure," She said trying not to blush, but it was impossible. After there were only two people left.  
"Kagome... will you?" someone asked her  
"Sure, Inuyasha," She answered him  
"Now by any chance did any of you bring music?" the teacher asked  
"I did," Rin said  
"Oh brother," Inuyasha said hitting his head. Inuyasha was the only one who didn't like Rin's taste of music. Ms. Malit's class disagreed with him about the choice of music she chose.  
"Okay, this is a competition the groups left at the end wins. Slow and fast dances are to be done." The teacher said. Then Rin gave the CD to the teacher. Once it started it said:

'Number 1, Owarnai Yume.'

And the song started to play. All the girls were swinging their hips as their partners reacted in different ways.

"**_kokoro no naka no JIORAMA no machi wa kibou no hikari de kirameite iru kagerou no hane de habataita yume wa kimi to boku to no sagashimono shinjitsu wa itsumo hitomi ni hisonde iru aoku  
bokura wa doko made yukou futari no mirai ima sasuratte bokura wa tabi o tsuzukeru eien no arika owari nai yume kono te o hanasazu oikakete ikitai zutto  
TAAKOIZU iro no kokoro no umi de hikari no fune no aizu ga kikoeru hayaku ikanakya hayaru omoi ni nani mo kotoba wa iranai ne itsuwari wa itsumo kotoba ni hisonde iru amaku_**

futari de hitotsu ni narou okubyou na nami no ho mo dakishimete bokura wa tabi o tsuzukeru dakiau sukima owari nai yume niji o tsukinuketa yakusoku no hikari o mezasu  
bokura wa doko made yukou futari no mirai ima sasuratte bokura wa tabi o tsuzukeru eien no arika owari nai yume kono te o hanasazu oikakete ikitai zutto"

Then another song came on, Fukai Mori

"**_fukai fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto okizari ni shita kokoro kakushite'ru yo_**

sagasu hodo no chikara mo naku tsukarehateta hitobito wa eien no yami ni kieru

chisai mama nara kitto ima demo mieta ka na

boku-tachi wa ikiru hodo ni  
nakushite'ku sukoshi zutsu  
itsuwari ya uso wo matoi  
tachisukumu koe mo naku

aoi aoi sora no iro mo kidzukanai mama sugite yuku mainichi ga kawatte yuku

tsukurareta wakugumi wo koe ima wo ikite sabitsuita kokoro mata ugokidasu yo

toki no RIZUMU wo shireba mo ichido toberu darou

boku-tachi wa samayoi nagara ikite yuku doko made mo shinjite'ru hikari motome arukidasu kimi to ima

boku-tachi wa ikiru hodo ni  
nakushite'ku sukoshi zutsu  
itsuwari ya uso wo matoi  
tachisukumu koe mo naku

boku-tachi wa samayoi nagara ikite yuku doko made mo furikaeru michi wo tozashi aruite'ku eien ni"

Everyone was slow dancing. Rin's head was against Sesshomaru's shoulder, her arms are around his neck, his arms are around her waist and Rin's eyes are closed. The same situation is between Kagome and Inuyasha. But the situation with Sango and Miroku is different. Sango's arms are around Miroku's neck and his around her waist. He's isn't even thinking of doing something stupid, because he's enjoying the moment. Then Sango gave up, she put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"**_tachisukumu koe mo naku ikite yuku eien ni"_  
**  
The other song flew by like a second, even though it was 4 minutes, My Will**.**

"_sotto mezameru hakanai omoi zutto donna toki demo negau yo anata ni todoku you ni to...  
"ato sukoshi" to yuu kyori ga fumidasenakute itsumo me no mae wa tozasarete-ita no aitai aenai hibi wo kasaneru tabi ni tsuyoi tokimeki wa setsunasa ni naru yo  
moshimo eien to yuu mono ga aru nara toomawari shite demo shinjite mitai "bukiyou dakara KIZUtsuku koto mo aru" to wakatte mo tomaranai mou dare ni mo makenai  
anata no koto wo omou sore dake de namida ga ima afuredashite kuru yo hakanai omoi zutto donna toki demo negau yo anata ni todoku you ni to...  
tsuyogaru koto dake shiri-sugite-ita watashi dakedo ano toki kara mayoi wa kieta yo  
misetai to omou mono ga kitto atte kikasetai kotoba mo takusan aru egao nakigao mo zenbu mite hoshikute matte-iru watashi wa yamete "CHANSU" wo tsukamu yo  
anata no koto wo omou sore dake de kokoro ga tsuyoku nareru ki ga suru yo hakanai omoi zutto donna toki demo negau yo anata ni todoku you ni to...  
anata no koto wo omou sore dake de namida ga ima afuredashite kuru yo tookute koe ga todokanai dakedo itsuka wa kanarazu todoku you ni"_

By the time the song was done there were only a few groups were left including Kagome & Inuyasha, Rin & Sesshomaru and Sango & Miroku. The next song was Every Heart.

"_**Ikutsu namida o nagashitara every heart sunao ni nareru darou Dare ni omoi tsutaetara every heart kokoro mita sareru no darou**_

nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita Tooi hoshi ni inotteta

meguru meguru toki no naka de Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara kyou mo takaisora miageteiru  
  
**donna egao ni deaetara every heart yume wo fumidasereruyo hitowa kanashimi no mukou ni every heart shiawase ukabete nemuru**

itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga yasuraka ni nareru youni**  
**  
By now Sango was dragging Miroku off the dance floor.

**_meguru meguru toki no naka de boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru toki ni warai shugoshi naite kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku_**

osanai kioku no kata sumi ni atatakai basho ga aru soushi hoshi tachi ga hanasu mirai ga itsumo kagayaite ita so shine

meguru meguru toki no naka de Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara kyou mo takaisora miageteiru

meguru meguru toki no naka de boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru toki ni warai shugoshi naite kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku"  
  
After was Dearest.

"**_hontou ni taisetsu na mono igai subete sutete shimaetara ii no ni ne genjitsu wa tada zankoku de_**

sonna toki itsu datte me o tojireba waratteru kimi ga iru

itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made dou ka sono egao ga taema naku aru you ni

hito wa minna kanashii kara wasurete yuku ikimono dakedo

aisubeki mono no tame ai o kureru mono no tame dekiru koto

deatta ano koro wa subete ga bukiyou de toomawari shita yo ne kizutsuke atta yo ne

itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made dou ka sono egao ga taema naku aru you ni

deatta ano koro wa subete ga bukiyou de toomawari shita yo ne tadoritsuitan da ne"  
  
And the last song was Song of Truth/ Shinjitsu no Shi .

"**_Akaku nijimu Taiyou wa subete o Terashite kita Ima mo mukashi mo_**

Kono yuuyami ni Egaiteru souzou wa Hatashite Kono te ni oenai mono na no ka?

Motto ima ijou ni Hadaka ni natte Ikite yuku sube oshiete yo Honno sukoshi dake Watashi o yogoshite

Sou yatte hitori Kizutsuitari Mawari o nakushita toshitemo Shinjitsu no uta wa Kono mune ni nagare

Arasoi wa mada Tsuzuku n darou Dono michi ima ga Taisetsu na no sa?

Gamushara ni natte mi otoshite kita mono Tatoeba dareka no yasashii hohoemi mo

Eien o shireba Donna kurayami mo Itami mo itsuka kiete Sou yatte ima wa watashi o yogoshite

Zutto mukashi mita Tenkuu no shiro ni Itsuka wa tadoritsukeru Shinjitsu no uta o Michishirube ni shite

Eien o shireba Donna kurayami mo Itami mo itsuka kiete Shinjitsu no uta o Kono mune ni nagare

Motto ima ijou ni Watashi o yogoshite Honno sukoshi dake Watashi o yogoshite Shinjitsu no uta o

Michishirube ni shite."  
  
Right before the song ended Kagome and Inuyasha were both wondering into each other's eyes. They both closed them and their lips were going to press against each other when...  
"Bravo!" The groups, which already left the floor and the teachers were clapping. Then Kagome and Inuyasha woke up from there moment and blushed.  
"Congratulations. You guys are going to represent our school for a dance competition because of your endurance," The teacher said  
"Wait..." Kagome said  
"What?" Inuyasha added  
"You won. You, Kagome, Rin and Sesshomaru are going to compete with 5 other schools," Ms. Kanegawa said, as everyone clapped again.  
"Do I have to?" Inuyasha whined  
"Yes." The teacher said, "And you will remain with the same partners too."  
"When is it going to be?" Sesshomaru asked  
"December 27th," Ms. Kanegawa said.  
"I'll personally drive you there but you must come up with a routine and practice as hard as you can," Ms. Kanegawa said "Now go and chance back and get ready for lunch."  
"Hey Rin can you burn the CD for me?" Kagome asked  
"Sure," Rin answered

Outside...

"Inuyasha why didn't you tell us you're such a good dancer?" Sango wondered  
"Inuyasha you didn't tell them?" Rin asked and started to laugh very hard.  
"Okay Inuyasha and I used to..." Rin said unable to finish her sentence  
"Shut up. You say anything about that and then I tell them something 'bout you," Inuyasha said  
"What thing?" Rin asked  
"Okay you asked for it. Inuyasha I need to talk to you I think…" Inuyasha said mimicking Rin  
"Okay I won't say anything. Jeeze," Rin said  
"Jeeze is my word you brat," Inuyasha said  
"Whatever," Rin said rolling her eyes  
"Excuse me?" Miroku asked them  
"WHAT?" they both shouted  
"Nothing," Miroku said quietly  
"Kagome are we going to double date?" Sango asked  
"Sorry no can do," Kagome said looking at Inuyasha "Anyway have fun."  
"Miroku I need to talk to you about the rules," Sango said dragging Miroku  
"Sorry guys but I have to... get something from the car," Rin said running to the car.  
"Kagome about our date…" Inuyasha said  
"Wanna bail?" Kagome asked taking a seat on the bench  
"No," Inuyasha said taking a seat beside her. "Do you wanna watch a movie or go to a restaurant?"  
"I prefer movies," Kagome said  
"Okay," He said taking out a schedule from his back pocket.  
"What type?" Inuyasha asked  
"Comedy," She answered  
"...Kagome... I only found chick flick comedy," Inuyasha said  
"Action?" Kagome said  
"... Rush Hour, Rush Hour 2 and that's it," He answered  
"And horror?" Kagome gasped  
"Finally." Inuyasha said, "The Ring, Ringu, Jason x, and Freddy vs. Jason."  
"Which movies are at 7:30?" she asked  
"Ringu 7:35, Freddy vs. Jason 7:40 and Rush Hour 2 at 7:50," he said  
"Okay let's see Ringu," Kagome said  
"At least it's better than a chick flick," Inuyasha said  
"But know I have to pick you up earlier," he added  
"Okay then 7:15," Kagome said  
"Fine by me," Inuyasha said

Hope you like this chapter. Reviews! Xoxoxo SKMR


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

"What should I wear?" Kagome asked herself opening her closet door.

"Baby blue blouse with a navy blue skirt, or yellow T-shirt with orange flare pants?" Kagome pondered

"Okay baby blue blouse with the navy blue skirt, and one yellow 'n orange bracelet." Kagome said, "Perfect."

She set up everything and went to take a shower. After the shower, she got dressed and fixed hair. As she was finishing her hair she heard someone come in her home.

"Kagome, a boy is hear to see you," grandpa called

"I'm coming!" Kagome shouted.

When she came down stairs she found her family talking to Inuyasha.

'This is so embarrassing!' Kagome thought

"Let's go, we don't wanna be late," Kagome said rushing Inuyasha

"Are you coming?" she asked

"Right here," Inuyasha jumped

"We're going, bye," Kagome said to her family

"Somehow I don't wanna know what you were talking about," Kagome muttered to Inuyasha

"Okay I won't say anything about that. But I did managed to borrow the car tonight though," Inuyasha said.

They settled into the car and Inuyasha started the engine. Kagome noticed he was wearing baggy black pants and dark blue-hooded T-shirt that said '359' on it.

"Look, I know I was suppose to pick you up later but for the remaining time you need anything at the mall?" Inuyasha asked

"Actually yes. I need to go to the book store; I need another note pad," Kagome said

"What for?" Inuyasha asked

"Oh, you know, I sometimes get a pencil and start sketching or writing or something,"

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha started after a moment of silence

"Ya?" Kagome asked

"You… You… You look really nice tonight," Inuyasha said

'Hope that wasn't too much.' Inuyasha thought. As he said what he did Kagome was blushing, she tried to stop but couldn't.

"Thanks, you don't look shabby yourself," Kagome complimented

"We're here." Inuyasha said, "Damn!"

"What?" Kagome said

"See that blue jeep in father down? It's Miroku's," Inuyasha said

"Of all places." Kagome said, "They could think it could be your brother or Rin. So let's go."

As they were looking through books in the bookstore they were talking.

"Why do you hate Rin's music?" Kagome said

"I don't hate it, I'm annoyed from listening to it everyday," Inuyasha said

"So you say something or act a way but then that's a lie?" Kagome said

"Not necessarily." Inuyasha said, "How about this one?" Inuyasha was showing her a violet note pad that has a capital white 'K' on it.

"That's perfect," Kagome said.

They both to the cashier and Kagome paid the person.

"So, what time is it?" Inuyasha asked

"7:10pm," Kagome said

"25 more minutes," Inuyasha added

"Let's go the cinema, get the tickets and if we have spare time we can play at their arcade. Okay?" Kagome said

"Sure," Inuyasha said

5 MINUTES LATER…

The two of them were in line to get tickets.

"Inuyasha what's your project about?" Kagome asked.

"It's about someone we all know," Inuyasha grinned. Now it was their turn.

"Um… hey. Two tickets to Ringu," Inuyasha said

"Okay that's…12:60," The person in the ticket booth said

"Here you go," Inuyasha said giving the money, the lady gave them the tickets and they got out of line.

"We got ten minutes to play at the arcade," Kagome said

"Why ten?" Inuyasha said

"Because we have to get seats and snacks," Kagome said

"Fine. Which game?" Inuyasha asked

"The virtual racecourse," Kagome said

"Just to warn you, I'm good," Inuyasha bragged

"We have time for 3 games." Kagome said inserting money for both players.

"Ready…" The machine squeaked

"Set…" It continued

"GO!" it, said annoyingly. Kagome was player 1 and Inuyasha was player 2.

After 3 minutes the machine said:

"Winner is Player 2!"

"2 more games," Kagome said

"Ready…Set…GO." The machine squeaked again. This time Kagome was more competitive. By the third minute the machine said:

"The winner Player 1."

And once more it said:

"Ready…Set…GO!" This time there was a small crowd. The crowd cheered for both players; the guys for player 1 and the girls for player 2. In the last second player 1 caught to player 2.

"TIE." The machine said

"That was fun," Kagome said, "Come on we need snacks and seats." Kagome took Inuyasha by the hand and went into the snack bar. Kagome couldn't see it but Inuyasha was blushing like crazy. Then he cooled down.

"Say, what do you want?" Inuyasha said

"A drink," Kagome said

"What type of drink?" he asked

"A small grape," She responded

"Okay we'll have a small grape pop and medium orange pop," Inuyasha said to the guy

"That's 5.50," the guy said

Inuyasha gave the money and the guy gave them drinks. Then they went to the room where their movie was playing.

Through the movie Kagome was starting to bite her nails. Which meant for her she was scared. She was also starting to get closer to Inuyasha. She was sort of cuddling with him. He put his arm around her and said:

"Don't worry I'll be there for you always." Inuyasha whispered into her ear. They both couldn't believe what he said but they went on as they were.

As the movie was at the scene where the woman was searching for the girl in the well, Kagome buried herself into the chest of Inuyasha. After a few seconds she opened her eyes and looked at the scene. By that time it was already 5 past 7, the woman was still alive; she broke the curse. The day after the curse was still on her ex-husband. The girl, they were looking for, came out of the TV and killed him. The felt depressed but she knew a way to save her son: he must watch the video but now the original vision. And that's the way the movie ended.

Inuyasha and Kagome exited the cinema. They were walking through the mall.

"So how did you like the movie?" Inuyasha asked

"It was sort of scary," Kagome said getting the shivery

"If that was scary than it was best we saw this movie. Kagome it's just a movie," Inuyasha said

"Ya, I know. But the more I think of it the more scared I get!" Kagome said

"Are you hungry?" Inuyasha asked changing the topic

"Ya," Kagome said

"Let's go to the park. Today they have a little carnival." He said, "What time is it?"

"It's…10:30pm," She responded as got into the car. Kagome was rubbing her arms.

"Here I brought an extra jacket," Inuyasha said handing over a jacket.

"Thanks," Kagome yawned

By the time they reached the carnival Kagome was almost asleep. So Inuyasha decided to take her home. At 11 o'clock Inuyasha was parking his car into his driveway. He carried her to her house and knocked on the door. Sota, Kagome's brother, opened the door. Inuyasha carried Kagome to her room and he placed on her bed. He removed his jacket and put her sheets on her. He then placed a soft and gentle kiss o her forehead. And he left.

SUNDAY:

Kagome was saying her good-byes to her mom and grandfather.

"Now sweetheart remember what I told you," Kagome's mother said

"All right mom," Kagome said

"Be careful," Her grandfather said

"Okay. Bye!" Kagome said waving at the train.

"Well I better get going," She told herself

Kagome took a cab home. After 15 minutes Kagome was bringing her luggage to Rin's place. She locked the door and brought her last luggage and herself to the other house.

"Kagome, let me help you." Rin said, "Inuyasha get over here and help!" Inuyasha came

"What?" he asked

"Help carry the luggage," Rin said. Inuyasha picked up the luggage and went to Kagome's new room.

"Thanks," Kagome whispered so that only Inuyasha can hear.

"Okay let's start the tour," Rin said. "The room across your room is Inuyasha's room, the one beside it is my room, and the one at the end is Sesshomaru's room," Rin said showing all the rooms to Kagome.

"Rin, how come there's a door to your room from Sesshomaru's room?" Kagome pondered

"Don't worry," Rin said

3 hours later…

"So what time do you go to bed?" Kagome asked. The two girls were playing cards.

"At 11, why?" Rin asked placing down a jack.

"Because usually on Sundays I go at 10:30," Kagome said

For the next half-hour the girls were playing cards and listening to music.

" 'Night Rin," Kagome said

"Good night," Rin said as they separated.

Kagome changed into her silky nightgown. The nightgown is a light shade of violet and kind of like a short dress. She fell asleep after a few moments.

2 hours later…

Kagome awoke. She put on a robe and headed for Rin's room. She quietly crept into Rin's room. She opened the door to find Rin was missing. But the other door (the one between Rin's room and Sesshomaru's) had a light coming out of it. So Kagome took a peek inside. She was shock at what she was looking at. Sesshomaru and Rin were sleeping together. Not like 'sleeping together' but like they were sleeping in the same bed beside each other. (Facing Kagome.) Rin was sleeping with her arms in front of her. While Sesshomaru was sleeping against Rin with his arms around Rin and here arms! Kagome then went back to bed. She noticed it was already Monday.

"Better get to sleep, it's 12:40," Kagome whispered to herself. After many thoughts she fell asleep.

3 hours later…

Kagome was having these flash back with her and Inuyasha. She remembered their first words. First hug. She remembered the dances, the times they were about to kiss, all their time together… Then she saw herself looking around for something in a well. Then she found it. (It was like in the movie (Ringu) with her and Inuyasha) She and ex-husband (Inuyasha) were happy. The next day Inuyasha was dead. She felt as the Shikon No Tama; she broke into pieces!

Then Kagome woke up screaming. Inuyasha quickly jumped out of bed and ran to Kagome. Everyone heard the screams. Rin was about to check on her friend but she stopped.

"Let Inuyasha handle it," Sesshomaru whispered into Rin's ear.

Kagome was shaking and rocking back and forth.

"Kagome are you okay?" Inuyasha asked while leaning forward to her bed. Kagome quickly embraced Inuyasha and said:

"Oh, Inuyasha. I'm so glad to see you. Don't ever leave me, please."

"I won't, don't worry," Inuyasha said. Kagome noticed Inuyasha was topless but she didn't care, she was just so happy to see him.

" Inuyasha will you stay with me?" Kagome asked

"Sure," He said. He got into bed with her. They were hugging. They were doing nothing less or more than what Rin and Sesshomaru. Then they fell asleep in an unbreakable embrace.

Review KIDS! RevieW. SKMR


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

In the morning…

Kagome turned over one last before she opened her eyes. She opened them to see she was looking at Inuyasha sleeping. She blinked and found Inuyasha looking back at her.

"Good morning," Kagome whispered

"Morning." Inuyasha said, "I think we should getup."

She nodded and they both got up.

"Nice gown, you should have wore it on our date," Inuyasha joked

"What?" Kagome blushed

"Joking," Inuyasha said. 'Sort of,' He thought

" Um… Inuyasha wait," Kagome said sitting down on the bed. Inuyasha came to the bed and sat down beside her.

"Thanks for staying with me last night," Kagome said

"No problem," Inuyasha shrugged

"I had an awesome time with you on Friday," Kagome continued

"Yeah, it was … different … and fun," he commented. His smile became a slight frown.

"Kagome… Why were you crying yesterday?" Inuyasha asked

"I had a dream, and at first it started good but then everything went wrong," She said, her eyes filling with tears.

Inuyasha gently wiped them off before they spilled down. Kagome once more embraced him, and he returned her embrace. After a few moments they let go.

"Where the nearest bathroom?" Kagome asked

"My room, Sesshomaru's room and there is one more down stairs in the basement," Inuyasha said

"Can I use the one in your room?" she asked

"Sure go ahead," he said exiting her room and closing the door.

Kagome put on a long T-shirt, got her stuff and walked to Inuyasha's room. Kagome knocked on the door.

"Come in," Inuyasha said. Kagome came into the room and closed the door.

"It's over there," Inuyasha pointed to his right, while packing his bag.

"Thanks," Kagome said smiling. She went in the bathroom and freshened up. After about 20 minutes, she was drying her hair. She came out of the bathroom with a towel around her and she ran back to her room. She dried off, changed into her white and blue uniform, and went into the kitchen. She took a seat and sat down, placing her bag beside her.

"Good morning," Kagome exclaimed.

"Morning." Rin said with the same amount of happiness, "What's for breakfast?"

"Toast," Sesshomaru said, as Kagome stood up.

"I'll be right back. I just need to get some stuff," Kagome said. She went through the kitchen door and went to the house next door to get the mail and she came back.

'Bills, bills, advertisement, Yuki…Yuki?' Kagome thought and she opened it. It said:

_Dear Kagome, _

_Sorry I've been ignoring you about everything, but I have great news. Remember Takeshi and the TFC? Well we're a couple. Turns out Shinji was using me but now I'm with Takeshi and I'm so happy. He sang three songs for me so far and said he loves. And I believe it's true. We kissed at the dance under the stars and beside the fountain, it was so mystical. He also gave me this silver necklace with a diamond heart. I think, no, I know that I'm in love with him. Please talk to me or visit._

_With love,_

_Yuki_

Kagome brought the letter to her heart and hugged it. She was smiling even more. She put the letter down and saw that inside the envelope there were pictures. One of the pictures was of Takeshi and Yuki dancing. One was where Takeshi was singing to Yuki. And the last picture was of the pendant. The envelope also contained a piece of paper with a number on it.

"Um… can I use the phone?" Kagome asked

"Sure," Rin said. Kagome took the phone and dialed the number. The phone was ringing.

"Hello!" Someone said

"Hello?" Kagome started, "Yuki?"

"Yes it's me." The girl said, "Kagome is that you?"

"The one and only," Kagome said

"How are you?"

"I'm great but I guess your life is even better because of Takeshi," Kagome laughed

"That's true." Yuki blushed, "But I still wish you were here with us."  
"Same here." Kagome said, "I was just checking up on you."

"We're fine!" Yuki exclaimed

"We?" Kagome questioned

"Me and Takeshi that is."

"So you guys, are like married?" Kagome giggled

"Kagome! No, we're just… together." Yuki said, "Well, how are things going with you now?"

"I'm fine really. I've got new friends. Rin, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha," Kagome babbled

"Wait… hold on… did you say Inuyasha?" Yuki pondered

"Yeah I did," Kagome said curiously

"Kagome… isn't Inuyasha the one from the feudal era? The half demon? The love of your life?" Yuki asked. Kagome fell back on the chair hitting her head hard.

"Are you okay?" Rin whispered as Kagome nodded.

"What?" Kagome said getting up

"You don't remember? You told me you loved him, but he loved you and Kikyo," Yuki finished

"Who's Ki-Kikyo?" Kagome asked. As soon as she said that, Inuyasha jumped.

"Kikyo, why did you say that?" Inuyasha demanded

Staring into Inuyasha's eyes, Kagome was speechless. But after a moment's hesitation she talked, "Yuki I've got to be going but I'll talk to you later.'

"Bye," Yuki said

"Bye," Kagome said turning off the phone. Kagome picked up the chair and tucked it in the table. She placed her bag on her shoulders, took her breakfast and said:

"I'm walking." And rushed out of the house.

"Did anyone tell her?" Inuyasha turned to Rin

"NO!" Rin said. Inuyasha got up.

"Maybe you told her but you forgot yesterday when you were in bed together," Sesshomaru said

"No." Inuyasha paused, "Were you snooping?"

"Door was open," Sesshomaru said getting the car keys.

Back to Kagome

"If I did and do love him, how could I forget?" She asked herself. She was now at the school.

"And who's Kikyo?" She said, as someone stopped her.

"Wait." Sango said, "How do you know about Kikyo?"

Ding-Ding 

"Let's talk about this later," Kagome said

In Class

"Where's Rin?" Kagome asked

"After you left, her stomach started to hurt a lot so she went to the doctor's," Inuyasha said

"Class, settle down." The teacher said, "I few announcements. First, we're having the e-change program. In a month our visitor will be with our class for 3 months and someone in our class will go to Beijing, for 3 months. Second is the dance competition!"

"Sir, what competition?" A girl named Hikari asked.

"It's a dance competition. 4 people from our school have been chosen to participate. The competition has been moved from December to June. 3 people from our class have been chosen: Kagome, Rin and Inuyasha!" Mr. Okra said, "But back to work! One person from each group raise you hand if you're done." Every group was done but one.

"Let's get started on our presentations then," The teacher said

At Lunch

"Where are you going?" Sango asked

"Home," Kagome said

Kagome grabbed her bag and headed home. On her way she was thinking of what Yuki said.

'Inuyasha, from the feudal era, a half demon, … and the … love of my… life?' Kagome thought as she entered the house that she was staying at. She saw Rin wearing her sleeping wear, watching TV.

"Hey Rin," Kagome said taking a seat beside Rin on the coach.

"Hey," Rin said. Both girls seemed sad.

"Still thinking of who Kikyo is?" Rin asked flicking the channels.

"Yeah, but how do you know Kikyo?" Kagome asked

"I know her and hate her," Rin said

"Who is she?" Kagome asked

"I guess I better tell you beginning," Rin said

"Kikyo is/was a priestess. She and Inuyasha loved each other. But Naraku messed with their hearts and made them think that the other betrayed. Kikyo bounded Inuyasha to a tree and she died with the Shikon Jewel. 50 years later somehow the Shikon Jewel was found again and it was split into many pieces. And well Inuyasha was free from the tree. … But there's like were missing something. All I know is that Sesshomaru is a demon, Inuyasha is a half demon, and for me, I am a human." Rin finished

"How is that's possible?"

"We think we all had a past life since we got these flashbacks. And since Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have been changing," Rin explained

Leaving that aside Kagome asked, "Rin can you take to the feudal era?"

"Kagome I can't. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha can but I just follow," Rin said

"Then can you show me where you go?" Kagome reaching for her back. She took something out and put it into her pocket; while Rin put on a long T-shirt that reached her knees. They went to the back yard. Where there was a little house with a well. The girls sat at the rim of the well.

"Rin take my hand, I want to try something," Kagome said. Rin took Kagome's hand and they both jumped. They started to climb up the well, obviously in the feudal era.

"Kagome how did you do that?" Rin asked

Kagome took something out of her pocket. It was a Shikon Jewel shard.

"Kagome?" Rin asked, as they were nearing the scared tree. Kagome explained what she knew and what Yuki said.

"Oh," Rin said. Kagome stood up. She climbed the tree, where there was an arrow. She touched and pulled out the arrow. She then touched that spot. Once she did so winds blew strong. And Kagome remembered everything as fell down.

"Rin, did you feel that?" Kagome asked

"Kagome, if there was a spell, I think you just broke it," Rin said. After a few moments of thinking they started to talk again.

"Now that we found out what's the matter with me, what's up with you?" Kagome asked

"Don't tell anyone. Okay?" Rin said

"Sure," Kagome said. Rin whispered something to Kagome.

"You sure?" Kagome said. Rin nodded.

They went to their time. They stepped out of the shrine, into the kitchen to find Sesshomaru and Inuyasha waiting.

"Kagome if I think what happened, happened then you should talk to Inuyasha," Rin said. She left the kitchen and walked off to the feudal era with Sesshomaru following.

"Kagome what did you do? I remember everything. All the blanks and all the feelings," Inuyasha said "But how?" He asked

"The place where you were bounded to the tree, I took out the arrow and I touched that place. And I also remember everything," Kagome answered

In the Feudal Era

Rin was around a water area. She took of her T-shirt and went into the spring for a swim, in her sleepwear.

She flowed for a few moments and got out to find her T-shirt missing. And then a demon came out of trees.

"Who are you?" Rin asked

"It doesn't matter human because you're going to die!" the demon said throwing the shirt at Rin. Rin caught it and put it on.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Rin said getting in position. But she was swiped from the ground. The next thing she knew she was at home.

"What are you thinking?" Sesshomaru asked

3 weeks later

"I might have not had the chance to before but now I will," Rin said. She was again preparing to battle with the same demon. But once more she was swiped off her feet.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" Inuyasha asked

"What the hell are you doing? You know just leave me alone," Rin said. She jumped through the well and went home to her room.

The next evening

Everyone sat at the table eating. There was silence everywhere.

" I can't take this anymore!" Inuyasha said, "Rin what the hell is wrong with you?" he stood up. "You're trying to kill yourself and you hate everyone. Do you want us to be dead?" Rin stood up as well. She went up in front of Inuyasha and she smiled. And she slapped him hard across the face.

Still smiling she said:

"Don't ever say that again or you'll live to regret it," Rin said changing moods.

"You know, you… are the dumbest person ever. Have you ever thought that I'm acting like this not only for me, but also for people I care about? Have you ever thought it had to do with you, Kagome and… and someone else," Rin said calmly and she left with no smile on her face.

In Rin's room

Kagome came.

"Kagome I'll be okay. You can go, I'm going somewhere," Rin said.

After a few hours, Rin came to the living room. She saw that everyone was watching TV. She tapped Sesshomaru on the shoulder. She gave him the signal to follow her; so he did. They went to the feudal era. She took him to the spring. She placed her feet in the water as Sesshomaru stood against a tree.

"Do you know?" Rin asked

"What?" Sesshomaru said

"Three weeks ago, I heard Kikyo was coming back," She said

"Today I went to a scribe who sees the future and I found out I was right," Rin said sadly, standing up.

One week later

"Class, we have the exchange student." The teacher said, "Please come in." The person came in.

"Why now?" Rin said

"Crap!" Sango said quietly

"Wonderful!" Mikoru said.

_Ding-ding. _

"Ki-Kikyo," Inuyasha said.

"What?" Kagome asked.

The characters of Yuki and Takeshi are from 'Unpredictable Love' by Misumi Kanegawa. Thanks for reading! SKMR


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

Inuyasha practically jumped out of his seat. He went up to Kikyo, not noticing that Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Rin left the class for lunch. He circled her and said:

"It is you. Kikyo you're back."

"Yeah I've returned," Kikyo said

'Finally.' Inuyasha thought, 'But what about Kagome?'

"Kagome." He whispered. Then he froze, Kikyo embraced him; he didn't know what to do so he stood there immobile. She let go.

"Oh Inuyasha now we can be together," Kikyo said

"…"

"Or did you find someone else?" She said. Then Kagome came in.

"Inuyasha, I hope you know that…" Kagome said. She was staring at Kikyo.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said. He was in the middle of them; he was stuck.

"Who's she?" coldly, Kikyo said

Inuyasha could see Kikyo changed; she was cold instead of warm, like Kagome.

"Ugh…" Inuyasha hesitated

"I'm Kagome," She said.

"I am Kikyo," She said crossing her arms. "The one and only keeper of Inuyasha's heart."

"Wait… wait, wait, what?" Inuyasha began, "I never said my heart belonged to you."

"What, you forgot Inuyasha? Days before I bounded you to the tree, you swore that no else was holding your heart but me," Kikyo said

"Even if I said so back then, doesn't mean that it goes for today," Inuyasha said staring at the ground.

' I can't stand here between them. It's too confusing. Ugh, that's it, it's enough.' He thought.

He walked briskly to the door but bumped with Kagome. She fell down to the ground scraping her knees. Inuyasha stopped and bent down to her.

"Are you all right?" He questioned.

"Yes. I'll be fine. I just scrapped my knees," Kagome said. She was getting up, with the help of Inuyasha.

"Does this pathetic girl mean more to you than I do?" Kikyo demanded

"…" He didn't respond

"So I can see she does. If I have to I will kill you _Kagome,_" Kikyo said in a maniac voice. And left the room.

"I don't think Kikyo should see us together," Kagome said as they exited the school.

"You may be right. And for the record I'll be there for you," He said

"Are you sure?" She asked

"I will be there for you, I promise." He said, "Remember that."

End of the Day

With tomorrow off, the hallways were noisier, there was more gossip, and Kikyo was back. Inuyasha was feeling happy and afraid of that. One of the problems was that if he chooses Kagome, she would die young because of Kikyo, because of him. But, if he chooses Kikyo, he wouldn't be with her, around her without her getting injured. And he would miss her. He was really trying to listen to his heart but his head wouldn't allow him to. He needed to think. But he wasn't paying attention, he hadn't noticed he was already thinking. He needed to "relax", but who could at the moment. What he really needed was to talk to Kagome. He looked up and for the first realized he was sitting in the back seat of the car, beside Kagome. She was looking at him. He never noticed but before he was looking as if he was sleeping.

"Hey." She whispered, "We need to talk. So how about we meet at my room. In the other house," Although her voice was serious, she had a little smile that melts his heart. He nodded.

'If you only knew,' Kagome thought. Tears immediately threatened to stroll down her cheek.

"Can you stop the car? I forgot something," Kagome said quickly. Sesshomaru stopped the car. And Kagome got out.

"Sure. Want me to come?" Rin suggested.

"NO!" Kagome sped up. You couldn't see her eyes or her tears. She walked away, as the car left. She felt herself ripping up into pieces. All of this came from nowhere, but she still couldn't control her tears.

She took longer than she expected. It was around 4 o'clock, half an hour since school was out for the day. She entered the deserted house. She went up to her room. Her beautiful, purple room she hadn't been in since the Sunday her mother and grandfather left. She went to her bed and sat in the middle of her bed.

Her face was hidden in her arms that were resting on her knees. Mentally she let out a high-pitched scream and screech from the bottom of her soul. And cried even more. When she was in control again, she picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" the voice said

"…"She tried to speak but nothing came out.

"Hello?" he said again

She took a breath and finally said, "Inuyasha… you can… come… now," And hung up the phone. Within seconds he was at her balcony. She sat up and got up.

"Kagome we need to talk about…"Inuyasha started

"I know," She said catching her breath and regaining it.

"But before that I need to ask you something," Kagome said

"Sure," He hesitated

"Can you listen to this?" She popped a CD into her stereo and strolled out of the room. A song came on. It was a melody. I sad one too. It would make you cry if you listen to it for a little while. Then a different some came on.

_**Ai no uta **_

**Kono chi ni chikara o,No ni hana o, Kokoro ni ai o...**

_**Nee kono mimi o oshiatete kikoeta inochi no zawameki**_

_**Sou oboeteru atatakana kodou ni tsutsumareteta koto**_

_**Dare ka no koe mo, dare ka no kizu mo, kikoenai furi o suru**_

_**Sonna minikui kao ni damasarenaide, Ima sugu ni ai ni ikite**_

_**Kono yo ni umarete, Anata no me ni, Nani o utsushite, **_

_**Ima kono chi ni chikara o, No ni hana o, Kokoro ni ai o...**_

_**Nee kizutsuita sono hane o iyaseru sube sae shirazu ni**_

_**Sou doko made mo bokutachi wa aruite mata sore o seoi**_

_**Donna jidai mo, donna basho demo tashikana ai wa aru**_

_**Dakara furueru koto mo nageki kanashimu koto mo nai, Ai no naka e**_

_**Namanurui kaze ni, Utare boku wa, Nani o nokoshite**_

_**Ima kono chi ni chikara o, No ni hana o, Kokoro ni ai o...**_

_**Soshite**_

_**Dare ka no koe mo, dare ka no kizu mo, kikoenai FURI o suru**_

_**Sonna minikui KAO ni damasarenaide, Ima SUGU ni ai ni ikite**_

_**Kono yo ni umarete, Anata no me ni, Nani o utsushite**_

_**Ima nama nerui kaze ni, Utare boku wa, Nani o nokoshite**_

_**Kono chi ni chikara o, No ni hana o, Kokoro ni ai o...**_

And one more came.

_**I looked away, then I looked back at you, you tried to say, things that you can't undo**_

_**If I had my way, I'd never get over you; today's the day I pray that we make it through **_

_**Make it through the fall, make it through it all**_

_**Chorus **_

_**I don't want to fall to pieces**_

_**I just want to sit and stare at you**_

_**I don't want to talk about it**_

_**I don't want a conversation**_

_**I just want to cry in front of you**_

_**I don't want to talk about it**_

'_**Cause I'm in love with**_

_**You're the only one; I'd be with 'til the end, when I come undone **_

_**You bring me back again, back under the stars, back into your arms**_

_**Chorus**_

_**Want to know who you are**_

_**Want to know where to start**_

_**I want to know how to feel**_

_**Want to know what is real**_

_**I want to know everything, everything**_

_**Chorus 2x **_

I'm in love with you 

'_**Cause I'm in love with you**_

_**I'm in love with you**_

_**I'm in love with you**_

The music stopped. Inuyasha was stunned, uncertain with what to do with the information.

"Inuyasha do you remember the day Kikyo took the jewel shards away from us, the day she said she wanted to kill me before today?" Kagome asked when she walked in again

Inuyasha nodded.

"Do you remember those trees that showed us our greatest fears? What was your fear?" She continued

He hesitated at first but then spoke, "It was 50 years ago in that life, in the village where the Shikon jewel was held. I had destroyed the villagers, and I was holding the jewel. Then Kikyo… she was about to kill me but I said to her, "Kikyo stop. I don't want this to end this way." So I gave her the Shikon jewel and I embraced her. I didn't want to let go of her."

Kagome stood in front of him, crying inside of herself.

"But then the settings changed. We were in a black room where two lights were shining down. One on me and Kikyo, and the other was… on… you," He said, as with those words Kagome's heart skipped a beat. As she glared at the sky he began once more.

"Then I thought to myself, 'maybe Kikyo was not the one I'm suppose to protect. Maybe it's Kagome.' Then Kikyo went cold, you disappeared and the settings went back to the village.

"Does she mean more to you I?" Kikyo questioned me. And then I woke up." Inuyasha said finished

"My worst fear was if you forgot me. That you and Kikyo were together happily." Kagome said

"Why? Kagome why are you telling me all this?" Inuyasha questioned her. She turned around and stared at his beautiful eyes. And out of nowhere she yelled:

"Because I love you and I don't' know what to do. That's why." Kagome blurted out. Her tears that just appeared were increasing and coming down fast. She covered her face with her hands.

"I…I never knew," He said although he didn't know what to do.

"Kagome, I want to tell you how I feel… but if I tell you and not choose you, you will be hurt more."

"Please I need to know. It's too hard." Kagome said, as she was catching her breath, "Please."

"Kagome…" He said interrupted

"Can you say it?" She said completely stopped crying

"What do you want me to say?" Inuyasha said raising his voice a little.

"The truth," She responded calmly

"Okay fine." He said jumpy, but started to calm down, "Kagome you want to know how I feel about you. Well I love you with all my heart," Inuyasha said the last few words so gently, so peacefully, so … so… unbelievably charmingly. Kagome threw a few tears and embraced him, as he responded doing the same. They were standing there, in an embrace without noticing how much time passed.

"Can we finish any homework so that we can spend all of tomorrow together," Inuyasha suggested

"Wow. I'd never thought you would ask me such a thing. Of course I'd finish all my homework today. I always do finish it early." Kagome said, "But Kikyo?"

"Just forget her. All that matters is you and me," He said

It was after 5 o'clock in the afternoon when the two of them came back to the other house. In two hours they were both done their assignment.

"So Kagome do you have plans for tomorrow?" Rin asked as the girls were looking through the CD collection.

"Yeah, I've got plans," Kagome blushed slightly.

"Um… Kagome I sort of, by accident, recorded you and Inuyasha together, earlier, on the balcony," Rin said playing with her fingers.

"What?" Kagome jumped

"I'm really, really sorry," Rin said

"It's okay, I guess. But speaking of seeing people together by accident, I sort of saw you, a month ago, and Sesshomaru, in bed together. Can you explain that to me?" Kagome confessed. Rin turned the darkest shade of red possible, as a blazing sun and fainted.

"Rin… Rin… wake up!" Kagome tried to snap Rin out. Kagome ran downstairs to the two brothers.

"Help… Rin fainted and won't get up." Kagome said from half way of the stairs. Next moment Inuyasha was beside her and to her guess Sesshomaru was in the room. When they all were upstairs Sesshomaru asked:

"What did you say?"

"Well…" Kagome rocked back and forth, "I told her that a month I sort of saw…" Kagome lowered her voice, " you two in bed together."

"You were what?" Inuyasha practically fell. Sesshomaru carried Rin on his back, listening to his brother babble.

"You were telling me to cool down, when you have her in your bed?" Inuyasha demanded

"And you should be talking?" Sesshomaru laughed

"What's that suppose to mean?" Inuyasha asked

"You're doing almost the exact same I am except I'm probably getting more," Sesshomaru said

"For crying out loud!" Inuyasha shouted

They had arrived at the feudal era. They came among the spring that Rin adores to go to. Sesshomaru took off Rin's T-shirt and skirt, leaving her with her tank top and mini shorts.

"What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha calm down," Kagome said. Sesshomaru placed Rin into the water and let her float. She began to sink almost immediately.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked

"Something," Sesshomaru said

"Are you going to let her die?" Inuyasha said

"Just wait," Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha jumped into the water.

"You idiot, don't touch her!" Sesshomaru yelled

"Inuyasha don't!" Kagome said, but it was too late.

Inuyasha touched her. A beam of sky blue light appeared and threw Inuyasha out of the water. Rin arose from the water standing, shining and beaming with a sky blue light surrounding her. She was completely dry. Her normal dark hazelnut-colored eyes were gone which were replaced with a watery blue color.

"She's going to kill you," Sesshomaru said, while Inuyasha got up.

"Come on it's Rin," Inuyasha said

"How dare you! You're going to regret that," Rin spoke

"But I wasn't trying to hurt you!" Inuyasha shouted

Rin took her right hand and pointed it at Inuyasha. An energy blast came from the point of her index finger to Inuyasha. It hit him hard, unexpectedly.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha questioned. Rin sent another blast but used the tetsegia to shield himself, which helped a bit. Inuyasha swung his sword and hit Rin on her left arm that now bleed.

"Inuyasha don't kill her." Kagome shouted

"I'll have your life," She, Rin, shouted. She pointed to Inuyasha and made him levitate. Then she closed her hand into a fist and watched Inuyasha being squashed.

He shouted but Rin just threw him into a tree. The hit left him unconscious. Kagome ran to Inuyasha but Rin made her float as well. Rin brought Kagome in front of herself.

"You," Rin said and stared. She was herself again.

"Kagome why are we in the air and why am I wet?" Rin asked. Suddenly they began to fall down. Both girls screamed but it was mostly Rin. Almost as abruptly, they froze in the air

"Kagome how did you do that?" Rin asked

"It's not me it's you," Kagome answered. Rin landed them back on the ground. Then it hit her, what just happened.

"Oh God, I almost killed Inuyasha. Where is he?" Rin looked around. She saw him staring at her with a look that made her feel worse. She made him float to them and brought him in front of her. She began to tear.

"I'm so sorry. I so sorry, I didn't do it on propose," Rin apologized

"It's… I guess… okay," Inuyasha said. Rin hugged him. "Easy I almost got killed!" Inuyasha joked, "I never thought this would happen. You actually beat me."

"I told you not to touch her," Sesshomaru said behind Rin

"Did I hurt you this time?" Rin asked Sesshomaru

"No," He said

"What do you mean, by this time?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru took off his shirt and turned around for everyone to see his back. There was a scar across his back diagonally.

"See that scar, that was last time she lost control of her powers," Sesshomaru said

Kagome winced

"What powers?" Inuyasha asked

"As in I am a demon, Kagome is a reincarnation of a priestess, therefore a priestess, and you and Rin are half- demons," Sesshomaru explained.

"But how?" Inuyasha questioned

"Why is he so stupid?" Sesshomaru asked

"I dunno," Rin said standing beside Sesshomaru while Inuyasha and Kagome sat together.

"Do you think we should go?"

"I'm driving." Rin said, "I need to practice." She concentrated and made them all lift into the air. They were flying while watching the stars. And finally they got home.

"So what else can you do either than kill and levitate?" Inuyasha asked Rin in the kitchen

"I can heal," Rin said

"Then heal me," Inuyasha said

"Where?"

"My chest," he said. Rin placed her hand at the end of his neck, she closed her eyes and within moments he was healed.

She left the kitchen entering the living room where she and Kagome switched spots.

"Sesshomaru why doesn't he get it?" Rin asked

"Too stupid," He said

"I heard that," Inuyasha said entering the living room with Kagome.

"But seriously Inuyasha why don't you get it?" Kagome asked

"I don't know."

"How do you become half demon?" Rin asked

"Genetics," Inuyasha said

"And?" Kagome said

"I dunno!"

"You idiot. The thing you would never think of," Sesshomaru said

"Having…"

"We have a winner!"

"Please tell me I was asleep!" Inuyasha shouted

"Sorry I wanted to tell you but Rin made me promise," Kagome said

"Why are you all telling me now?" Inuyasha asked

"Because you touched her," Sesshomaru said

"Let's go. I need to show you something," Rin said to Sesshomaru after some time

Nobody spoke.

"Kagome why didn't you tell me?" Inuyasha asked

"Inuyasha I can't and won't brake a friend's trust," She said

"A friend's trust," Inuyasha mumbled. "Which reminds me, wake up early we live at six in the morning."

"But why?"

"Because we're going somewhere. We should be back before Thursday," He said

"Okay… I guess." She said. Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome; she drew closer to him and drifted to sleep. He turned off the television and started to drift as well.

In the morning

Sango and Miroku came over. Miroku get saying:

"Guess how many times we've made out already?" And every single time he would say that Sango would hit him. Even though it was true they had made out multiple times, she didn't want her friends to know how many times. Inuyasha and Kagome were already on their way.

"Inuyasha where are we going?" Kagome asked

"You'll see," he said. By 7:30 am they were entering a town called Mito. They drove by and stopped at a beach. They knocked on the door of the guard's shed. Someone opened the door. It was Yuki.

"Yuki!" Kagome jumped and hugged her friend.

"Kagome, I'm so happy to see you!" Yuki squealed

"Me too!" Kagome said, "Inuyasha thank you, thank you, thank you." She hugged him and peeked him on the cheek before coming inside.

"Who is it Yuki?" Someone asked

"Takeshi it's Kagome!" Yuki exclaimed. Takeshi came out of the little kitchen.

"Hey Kagome," Takeshi said giving Kagome a hug.

"Hey!"

"What's up?" Takeshi asked Inuyasha

"Not much." Inuyasha said, "Inuyasha."

"Takeshi."

"I'm Yuki. I've heard so much about you! A little too much," Yuki giggled while Kagome nudged her.

The day went good for our friends. Sango, Miroku, Rin and Sesshomaru went to an all-season skating ring. And at 12 noon they split up.

By 6 o'clock, Inuyasha and Kagome left the guard shed. At around 7:30 they were at a carnival. Inuyasha and Kagome both played a lot of games and won many prizes. It was almost 9pm when Kagome and Inuyasha were at the top of a Ferris wheel. They were watching the stars when Inuyasha took something out of his pocket.

"Here, Kagome," Inuyasha said as he handed her a little box. She opened it to find inside was a silver-chained necklace with a heart surrounded by diamonds. And on the heart it said, Inuyasha & Kagome.

"Oh Inuyasha, it's so beautiful." Kagome said, " Thank you." She took the necklace and placed it around her neck. Then she took out something from her pocket. She gave it to him. It was an oval shaped locket, with K & I on it.

"Kagome… thank you," He said as she put it on his neck. Then she hugged him, and as he returned the hug. They let go.

"Kagome…"

"Yes."

"I love you… I really love you." Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha… I … I… I love you too." They looked deep into each other's eyes and began to close them and move towards each other. They moved around, still moving forward, to find a position. Then their lips were so close to each other that they can feel each other breathing. And finally their lips touched in the most romantic, sweetest, softest kiss possible. All they were thinking about was each other. Then it was exactly 9 o'clock and fireworks came on. They separated, but were still close, and watched the rain shower of fireworks. On the way home they were so close you couldn't separate them.

Thursday

Today, everyone was showing his or her affections. Kagome and Inuyasha were holding hands and hugging. Miroku had his arm around Sango's shoulder and she had her arm around his waist. Rin and Sesshomaru were in the same position as Sango and Miroku.

"_You will pay."_

Friday

Out of nowhere she came and kissed him. He was stunned. She let go and walked away, as Rin began to run as well.

**Flash Back**

She was coming to tell him something when Kikyo comes and kisses Sesshomaru.

**End of Flashback**

"Look I will have to leave," Miroku said

"But why?" Sango asked

"I know it's unfair but I have to leave you."

"Why?" She cried

"I'll miss you always. Remember that I love you." He said

"What the hell?" She cried even harder, "I'll remember and I love you too."

"Kikyo what are you doing?" Kagome asked. She was against a tree trapped by Kikyo.

"I'm going to kill you," Kikyo called out as she let go of the arrow.

"NO." Kagome screamed but the arrow already hit her above her heart. Kagome looked died.

"What did you do you bitch?" He yelled as he went to Kagome. There was blood everywhere.

"Finally she's dead!" Kikyo laughed


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 _**Story so far **_

Kagome Higurashi was a new high school student at Mikori Yami High School. There she met great friends: Sango, Rin, Miroku, Sesshomaru, enemy: Kikyo, and love: Inuyasha.

On September 20th (chapter 8), Kagome found out a lot as well as her friends. Like, she and the others were under a spell; causing them to forget everything from Kagome's 15th birthday about a past life where Inuyasha was a half demon and Sesshomaru, his older brother, was a demon. That Rin, Sesshomaru's girlfriend is a human until later on.

On October 19th, Kikyo comes back and swears to kill Kagome. The same night Inuyasha was nearly killed by Rin who can't control her new powers.

On October 20th Inuyasha and Kagome went back to Kagome's "hometown" Mito. Nine in the evening Kagome and Inuyasha share a luscious and vehement kiss with fireworks behind them. But Friday an arrow that Kikyo shot struck Kagome. Rin witnesses Kikyo and Sesshomaru sharing a kiss. And Miroku left Sango.

She ran as fast as she could, with tears in her eyes. She slammed the door and jumped through. She got out of the well and then exploded with uncontrollable power. She was glowing and angry, her eyes were blank but furious. She regained control almost at once. She fell to the ground with big watery tears.

"How could you? Why? I was stupid to love you. I should have never stayed with you. I HATE you!" She shouted

Flashback 

She walked around looking for him. She jogged to him. Then she froze. They were kissing. The other girl stopped and walked away cheery. He turned around to see her looking at him in shock. She started to run.

"Rin! Stop," He called

"No! Get away from me!" She screamed

End of Flashback 

"Why?" She yelled louder

"Look on the bright side, we can finally be together," The cold woman said

"Kikyo, you know what a bitch you are? I can't believe I thought I actually cared for someone as evil and cold as you." Inuyasha said, "I don't love you, I don't want you. I want nothing to do with you. I love Kagome and I despise you."

"If you want nothing to do with me why are you with Kagome?" She questioned smirking

"I'm with her because I love her. She's not you. And you are definitely not her. So what if you look a little alike. You still aren't as precious as she is. She isn't a whore," Inuyasha said. Kikyo walked away.

"Kagome…. Kagome can you hear me?" he spoke, but no answer came. She was dying and losing a lot of blood. Inuyasha carefully removed the arrow, picked her up and ran home quickly to get Rin's help. When he got to the well he saw someone crying.

"Rin?" he said

"Yes," She answered

"Kagome's dying help," Inuyasha said. Rin nodded. She placed her palms on the arrow marks and closed her eyes. In moments, Kagome's heart began to beat again. Kagome took a breath of live in shock. Inuyasha hugged her right away and didn't let go.

"Kagome are you okay?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded.

About an hour later they started to talk. Kagome fully healed, took Inuyasha's arms and wrapped them around her.

"So what happened?" Kagome asked

"Sesshomaru… he betray me," She said lifelessly

"How?" Inuyasha said

"I was walking to him when I saw him kissing her. So I ran even though he told me to stop," Rin said

"Who is 'her'?" Kagome asked

"The bitch of the world," Rin said "Kikyo."

"Didn't he try to get her off of him?" Inuyasha asked

"No!"

"Maybe he didn't betray you," Inuyasha suggested

"Now you're siding with that bas…" Rin shouted but was interrupted by Sesshomaru. She could feel his presence behind her. Kagome and Inuyasha got up and walked away towards the woods in quickly.

"Look, Rin…" Sesshomaru began

"WHAT?" She snapped

"Look, nothing happened back there." He said

"You call kissing her nothing?" Rin laughed sadly

"She came up to me and kissed me! I swear." He said

"So you could have pushed her away!" Rin said turning around.

"She had me surprised. I didn't know what to do."

"So you took your time?"

"Rin if someone would have kissed you the first thing is not to push them off. But to find out who the hell that person is."

"…"

"Rin, please it's not my fault. I hate her as much as you do," He said. There was a pause.

"I forgive you," She said finally.

"I'm sorry but I have to leave," Miroku said. He lifted her chin up and kissed her. "I'm sorry."

"Please stay," Sango cried. She stood there for a long time. But it was too late; he already left when she snapped out.

"♪ ♪" Her phone rang.

"Hello?" She said trying to sound happy

"Hey Sango, come over to our place for dinner." Kagome said

"Sure. I'm coming," Sango said and hung up the phone. "Come on Sango pull yourself together. You can do this. He was only a guy," She told herself. But couldn't, wouldn't dare to say it again because she knew she would be lying and he was the one and only. She took in a couple of deep breaths and went over for dinner.

When she got there everyone was shocked Miroku hadn't come. They ate dinner and went to the living room.

'So … Sango, where's Miroku?" Inuyasha asked

"He… ugh… had to go somewhere. I'll be right back," Sango said. She couldn't control her tears so she ran up the stairs. She went to the attic, Kagome's room, and climbed the hidden stairs in the room. She sat down, looked at the window and exploded with tears.

Kagome and Rin had a little feeling, so they went to check up on Sango. Rin showed Kagome the place Sango likes to hide. They climbed the stairs to find Sango crying.

"Sango does this have to do with…" Kagome started

"With Miroku?" Rin finished. Sango nodded

"He left. He's gone," Sango said glaring at the window. "He said he had to leave me and left." Kagome and Rin hugged Sango.

"Stay strong," Rin said having no idea what to say

"Things will get better," Kagome said. "You still have your friends."

"Okay, I'll try," Sango said whipping her tears

"Good because now I have a surprise for you,." Rin giggled. They came downstairs to find the brothers in the backyard.

"Finally," Inuyasha said, then he jumped through with a grip on Kagome. Next was Sango and last Rin and Sesshomaru.

They arrived at the feudal era, the place they all first met.

"Sorry, Sango but you're almost the last to know," Rin said

"Know what?" Sango asked. Rin dragged Sango and the other to the Hot Springs.

"What are we doing here?"

"You'll see," Inuyasha answered

"Stay here," Rin said as she jumped into. And in seconds Rin levitated from the water. She was surrounded by a watery blue glow. Her eyes were the same as the glow but lighter.

"Rin… you're glowing," Sango said

"I know I'm…" Rin started

"She's a half demon," Inuyasha said

"But how?" Sango asked

"I…" again interrupted

"She slept with Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said

"You know, you should shut up for once, Inuyasha," Rin said as she was coming down to the ground.

"But are you really a half-demon? And did you sleep with… Sesshomaru?" Sango asked

"Yes she did," Inuyasha said

"Will you ever shut up?" Rin said annoyed by Inuyasha. She pointed to Inuyasha and flicked him away to a tree.

"Sango it's not true. We all said that as a joke on Inuyasha. I'm not a half demon. It's just I witnesses death of a priestess and demon. And their powers fussed and ended up in me," Rin said

"Okay… but did you…?" Sango said

"NO, course not." Rin said aloud, " Don't 'til I'm ready. Not yet," She said under her breath. Sesshomaru glanced at her. He heard her say the last few words.

"Really? So not even with…" Sesshomaru began. Rin laughed aloud giving the signal for him to shut up. Sango and Kagome just looked at her.

Kagome said, "So let's go get Inuyasha." As Kagome went into the woods Inuyasha was about to leave the woods.

"I'm going to hurt you," Inuyasha said rubbing his head.

"Little old me?" Rin said in a baby voice. "You shouldn't talk about things you don't know. I can't help it if you have a big mouth."

"Come on it's getting late." Sango said.

They were walking to the well. By now you can see the stars. The three of them, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Rin, spent almost the whole day in the feudal era. And at the end of this day, they all realized they all someone, who loves them, they have someone to love and that their love will never betray them or live without them.

(Here's my chapter. Hope you like it, Please review. Love SKMR)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

"So your homework for tonight is an essay on Ancient Japan. You can use any sources but the Internet. This report is due Thursday." Said the teacher," You can go now." As all the students left the class, they yawned.

"That… was so boring." Inuyasha said, "And what's with the lame assignment? I can't finish it but Thursday."

"Inuyasha start the report today, not Wednesday." Sango offered, "Hey, are you guys going to the library to get books on Ancient Japan?"

"Yeah we are," Kagome said. He nodded.

They were entering the library, when the noticed it was practically deserted, like most Mondays. They searched for books on Ancient Japan. By the end of their time in the library they had 23 books in total. It took them longer to get home then to get to the library. When the got home it was after six p.m.

"We're home," Inuyasha announced. Nothing came but a cat from upstairs.

"Hey Miyake," Kagome said. They went into the kitchen and placed the books and bags on the table. There was a note on the counter. It said:

"_Hey! We went to dentist and doctors. We'll be back around eight or nine. Don't do much. Wink _

_Rin_

_PS The dinner is in the refrigerator." _Kagome read out loud.

"Okay let's eat and then start on the homework," Kagome popped the dinner into the microwave as Inuyasha set up the table.

"Did Rin mean what I think she meant?" Kagome said

"You're bad at lying. You know exactly what she meant." Inuyasha said, "And we still can."

A few moments later, Kagome spoke, "I still can't believe Miroku left Sango. How could he leave her? She loves him and he loves her. Why did he go?"

"It's odd. He left the only girl that liked him." Inuyasha said, "Do you know our homework by any chance?"

"History essay. Reading for half an hour. Pages 213 to 215, odds for math. And the science lab report due on Wednesday," Kagome said clearing the table.

They grabbed their stuff, headed towards Inuyasha's room, and studied on the floor. Kagome and Inuyasha both started on science. After half an hour Kagome finished her lab report and started on math. As for Inuyasha he completed a like more than half of the report, and went on to math. By half past seven, Kagome finished everything but history. While Inuyasha was stuck on the evil subject of math!

"Do you need help?" She asked

"Obvious. I can't get this trigonometry," Inuyasha said

"Okay, if you're that desperate for it," Kagome said

"Desperate for what exactly?" Sesshomaru said as he and Rin entered the room

"Help in math," Kagome said

"Are you finished yet?" Rin asked

"Are you crazy?" Inuyasha said

"Do you guys need help, I'm done," Rin said

"Are you joking? This is taking forever." Kagome said

"I finished before six p.m. so I wouldn't have to worry." She giggled, "We'll leave so you can finish."

They left. An hour past very quickly. Kagome finished one page and a half of the history essay and Inuyasha completed one page with single spaces. They came down stairs and relaxed freely.

"Idiotic work," Kagome said, she was lying down on the carpet beside Rin. Her eyes were starting to close. Then she flung her eyes and screamed.

"We have a math unit test tomorrow in the morning! It's like 55 percent of our final mark!" Kagome shouted

"You tell me this NOW?" Inuyasha demanded

The two ran back upstairs and studied until they were asleep. Kagome was lying on top of Inuyasha, with one hand on his chest and the other with a book. Inuyasha was, as usual, sleeping in a position that was protecting Kagome. In one hand was a book and the other was wrapped around Kagome.

In the morning… 

"Yawn," The girl stretched her arms out, not noticing that she hit a boy with a book.

"Hey, I'm trying to sleep here," He said

"What time…it's 10 in the morning. Our test starts in half an hour!" The girl yelled, "Get up Inuyasha… NOW!"

They got up, washed their faces, brushed their teeth, took showers (separately), packed their bags, got dressed and headed down stairs for breakfast, in less than half an hour. Inuyasha popped breakfast in the toaster as Kagome opened all the windows on the first floor and kitchen door. The toast jumped up and Inuyasha took them and handed one to Kagome.

"We need to run," Inuyasha said

"Let's take my car. Quick!" Kagome opened her house garage and the black Lexus.

"Put on your seat belts," She said

"No need just go," Inuyasha said, as Kagome stepped on the gas, leaving behind nothing but black tire marks and dust. She was going 80 km/h and the speed kept rising.

"Ugh… Kagome slow down. Don't need to kill us." Inuyasha swallowed hard

"Inuyasha… we're here." Kagome breaked on the pedal so hard, Inuyasha had his face against the dashboard. They raced out of the car and into the school. They slammed the class room door wide open.

"We're here," They shouted catching their breaths, accidentally holding the other person's hand.

"Well, how nice of you to finally come to class. But the test has started already. You'll start your test after school. You can head down to the principle's office until lunch and explain why you were more than two hours later for school. Unless… you have something to say?" Mrs. Mirashi said. She was the rudest heartless teacher in the school.

"No," They said in unison. Just as they were about to leave…

"And mind you, keep your hands to yourselves while you're at school," Mrs. Mirashi said

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at their hands and immediately dropped them and headed down to the principle's office.

"Great, another report to do," Inuyasha said

"Just write the reason," Kagome said taking a seat beside Inuyasha

"Yeah okay, let's see… I was late for school because I was up late studying for a math unit test. And it so happens that I woke up at 10 am and the love of my life was on top of me sleeping. Yes Kagome, that would be an A graded answer," Inuyasha said sarcastically, Kagome kissed him lightly.

"What was that for?" Inuyasha asked

"Nothing," Kagome smirked

"I need for you to translate "nothing" form girl to English," Inuyasha sneered. Kagome nudged him

"Don't you know what you just said." Kagome said, " The love of your life."

"What… did I really say that?" Inuyasha asked, as Kagome nodded. Someone came in and took a seat next to Inuyasha.

"Why are you here?" Inuyasha asked

"I was caught reading during the test." Rin said

"What were you reading?" Kagome asked

"This," Rin showed them the book. It was a manga. "This is the best ever. It is called Ceres: Celestial Legend. I've read the eighth volume already and am reading the first. I need to read all of them or I'll go mad!"

"I think you already completed that," Inuyasha said causing Rin to nudge him.

"It's so romantic, sweet, suspenseful and so much more. Do you wanna read it?" Rin continued to praise the book.

"I guess so, but let me finish this first," Kagome shrugged

"This is volume eight. I only finished it in class. I'm the first and I can't stop reading it," Rin continued

"Okay, I'll read it," Kagome said and began to read the book. During parts of the book, Kagome would grab Inuyasha and let go she even shred a few tears.

The Bell Rang 

"I can't believe it's that good. And who is Ceres? I mean is it Aya or Mikori? And is Toya going to remember Aya? Is Aya pregnant? What's going to happen?" Kagome panicked

"Rin, look what you've done. Now Kagome starting to act like you. You know crazy," Inuyasha said

"Here Kagome, I don't need it right now," Rin said handing Kagome the first volume.

"Why are you all here?" said the secretary, emerging from the principle's office with the principal behind.

"Well we came late, and Mrs. Mirashi told us to stay until lunch." Kagome said, "Well me and Inuyasha at least."

"And I was reading during a test," Rin said soundly ashamed at the same time as not.

"Okay then," The principal left as well as the secretary.

"What's with the principal?" Inuyasha asked shocked he had no extra assignments

"Dunno, maybe it has something to do with DDR," Rin said

" I forgot about it completely." Kagome said, "And isn't it DC, dance competition?"

"Yeah, but I think DDR is funnier," Rin said

Inuyasha said, "but wasn't it postponed to the end of the year?"

Kagome nodded

Ding- ding 

"Crap I still need to finish the damn reason," Inuyasha growled

"Write the truth. But skip the part in the morning. Okay?" Kagome cheerfully. Two minutes later and Mrs. Mirashi came in. She found Inuyasha writing, Kagome reading and Rin talking.

"Give me those," She said. Kagome and Inuyasha handed her the papers and she read then briefly. "All right, you can go. But remember the math test," They both got out of there quickly.

"And you! Are suspended for the next day Rin."

"What?" Rin asked

"You can not enter the school grounds for any reason," Mrs. Mirashi said

"But all I did was a read a book. Why should I get suspended for that?" Rin asked

"To teach you discipline and as well that this school has good reputation. And if you ever make it to college, and you pull something like this, the whole school will have to pay for your stupidity."

"I… I …I won't stand here and be insulted by you. You have no right of saying that." Rin said. She was on the verge of losing her temper. She started to leave but Mrs. Mirashi took her arm, and Rin couldn't hold it anymore and let it out. Her aura was so strong that it became a barrier. The energy shield grew so strong it pushed Mrs. Mirashi against the wall.

"Sorry, but don't you _ever_ do that again!" Rin shouted and left.

Ding- ding 

An hour passed since the last incident. And it was already class time. All of the students in Mr. Okra's and Ms. Malit's class had dance.

"Where's Rin?" Sesshomaru said

"We were actually going to ask you that," Inuyasha said

"We can't find her anywhere," Kagome said

4pm 

"Okay, that's it. No more time," said Mrs. Mirashi as Kagome and Inuyasha handed their test in. "I'll just mark them and start packing," she muttered to herself

"But why?" Kagome asked obviously hearing her teacher's mumbling

"I quit. Your so called little friend Rin has some kind of deranged power that she can't control and I don't want to face it twice."

"You can go now," Mrs. Mirashi said her final words to them


	13. Chapter 13

Very Important: This chapter contains a lot of Mood Swings! Chapter 13 

"How could you?" Inuyasha said. He and Kagome entered the house to find Rin and Sesshomaru watch TV.

"Well?" he repeated.

"What? How could I what?" Rin questioned

"What he means to say is… what did you do to Mrs. Mirashi?" Kagome said

There was a pause. Rin was thinking what to say and what not to say.

"Look… it happened too fast. So I'm not really sure," Rin lied

"Liar, I know you're lying," Inuyasha said

"You really want to know what I think? Well, I think she deserves it and I think it was not suppose to happen. Okay? Leave me alone," Rin said turning away from Kagome and Inuyasha to face the TV.

"Well we're wondering because she quit and she said it was your fault, Rin!" Kagome said coming in front of Rin.

"Oh, WOW!" She said sarcastically, "what you want me to feel pity for her?"

'Why is she being so damn COLD?' Inuyasha thought

"You don't know the meaning of cold Inuyasha," Rin said. So only Sesshomaru and Inuyasha could hear.

"Well it seems like you're a good example. Considering how you're acting right now," Inuyasha said

"You shouldn't stick your nose into other people's businesses," Sesshomaru said so Inuyasha and Rin could hear.

"Exactly, STAY OUT OF IT! IT DOESN'T CONCERN YOU!" she yelled

"It is because she is my teacher. OOPS, WAS my teacher," Inuyasha shouted back. That was the last string Rin could take. Instead of yelling back she buried her face in Sesshomaru's chest and cried silently. So quiet even Inuyasha had a hard time hearing let alone Kagome. After a minute she finally spoke.

"Look it was, an accident. Yes she deserved it but I do feel sorry," Rin sobbed. "Why must you make it worse?"

"We're sorry Rin." Kagome said, "can we forget about it?"  
"It's forgotten," Rin sighed, not wanting to carry on the conversation

**10:30 p.m. **

They were outside on the balcony. The sky was clear, with no clouds in sight. All you can see were dozens of stars, and the shining full moon. Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting on the ground of Inuyasha's balcony. They were hugging, sharing a big, warm, fluffy green blanket and looking at the stars.

"I love the full moon so much. It's so calm and relaxing. It's like I'm drawn into it. I wish sometimes that it were only me and the full moon. You know? I love it like… a person," Kagome said until she saw Inuyasha's reaction. "But you know who I love more than the full moon? You!"

Inuyasha's smile came back even brighter.

" I love you more as well," he said as he was leaning for a kiss. She leaned to him and they kissed. By now they were used to each other's lips. It felt so natural and right that every time they think why should they stop. But they needed air. Their lips separated, leaving them to gaze into each other's eyes.

"Let's go to sleep," Kagome said

"Okay," Inuyasha said

**Next Day October 27****th**

"Hey… wake up," Kagome whispered. She came into Inuyasha's room to wake Inuyasha up. "Wake up!"

"Kagome… come," Inuyasha said without opening his eyes

"Okay," Kagome sat down on the bed. "Look I need to…" He started kissing her, which made her forget everything but them. Her started to pull her towards him. When she was close enough he started to massage her back and started coming up and down. He rolled them over and kept them that way until…

"Kagome what's going on?" Inuyasha asked after opening his eyes. Apparently, he was 'sleepwalking'. Kagome couldn't talk for a while but after began.

"Inuyasha… you pulled me in, started kissing me and massaging me over and NOW you snap out of IT?" Kagome said

"But it was all a dream. I swear!" Inuyasha said.

"Well wake up buddy, 'cause this is NO dream," Kagome said as she got up " You are unbelievable! I was about to give myself ALL for you, an YOU were SLEEP WALKING?"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha began

"DON'T. I … I just need time to think, about his whole situation. Ugh," Kagome sat back down and put her face in her hands.

"Well, let me talk," Inuyasha said taking a breath "Look… I… I… don't know what to say. You were actually going to?"

"To a certain point yes. It's not the right time and all but still. I don't know. I guess I wanted you to stop because I couldn't" Kagome said, " I guess I was thinking you were showing me how much you love me."

"I do… but I wouldn't force it on you. I wouldn't want it to be happening while I wasn't even her," Inuyasha said sitting beside

"Me too. But you never told me you sleep walk," Kagome said

"Actually, I never knew myself," he said half smiling. That's when he remembered! " KAGOME DON'T WE HAVE SCHOOL?"

"Oh, ya. Ha, ha. I completely forgot. We don't want to be late again." Kagome laughed

"Yeah, I don't want to see you drive like that ever again," Inuyasha said

"It was an emergency!" Kagome said

"Let's get ready and head down," Kagome said, " Got it?"

"Get it," he said

"Good. I get the bathroom see ya." Kagome ran into the bathroom

"No way," he chased her. They shared the washroom. They were in the kitchen again by 20 minutes.

"Take the toast and I'll the get car," Kagome said

"Will you drive like yesterday?" Inuyasha asked

"Ya if you keep stalling." Kagome laughed as she went over to the other house's garage. She drove out her black Lexus and waited for Inuyasha. They ate in the car, which was going normal speed.

Math Class 

"Your supply is not here yet but I will be teaching. I'll give back your tests and you will have this period to check your answers," Ms. Kanegawa said

"Kagome, Inuyasha," They went and got their tests. They looked at each other and exchanged tests while taking their seats.

"You did good, 72!" Kagome said

"You did fantastic, 97!" Inuyasha said

End of the day 

"I'll see you guys at home, I need to get extra work," Rin said

**4 one hour later**

"Finally," Rin said out loud to the school and tripped

"Damn work," she exclaimed

"Here let me help you," some guy said. He picked up her school stuff and helped her get up.

"Here," he said as he showed no emotion what so ever. He looked around 20 at least. He had black silky hair and lost gray eyes.

"Thanks," she said

"No problem," he said walking away

"Hello?"

"Sango?"

"Miroku?"

"I'm sorry…"

Beep, beep

"Wonder were Rin is?" Kagome said

"She's in the backyard," Sesshomaru said

They, Inuyasha, Kagome and Sesshomaru, were in the kitchen studying

"History is all we have, thank God!" Inuyasha said

"You said it. I just need three more pages," Kagome said

"Three pages? About what?" he asked

"Well… Government and conclusion," she said

There was a silence for a while when there was a knock on the front door.  
"I'll get it," Kagome said racing to the door. Kagome found Sango on the other side of the door.

"Sango, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked

"We need to talk." Sango said, "He called."

"Let's go get Rin," Kagome said dragging Sango to the back yard

"Hey," Rin said

"What did he say?" They asked, Sango told them the whole story but soon had to go

"Rin you need to come inside it's so awkward,' Kagome begged

"Okay," she said. They got all of Rin's stuff and went inside. When they came in Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stared at Kagome.

"What?" she asked. Sesshomaru took Rin upstairs.

"What's wrong?" she asked again

"Sit down," Inuyasha said, as she sat beside him

"Kagome… your mom… she was in an accident. She's unconscious," Inuyasha said slowly. Kagome's eyes filled with tears. She couldn't think of anything to say. All she wanted to do was cry and get comfort from Inuyasha.

" How?" she sobbed

"The weather was really bad, and a car was on the wrong side. And the two cars collided," Inuyasha said. She needed comfort and he could see it, so he took her into his arms. She cried more and more but the tears decreased slowly. After a while she asked:

"Will she be okay?"

"Yes, the doctor said she will but at the moment she's unconscious." He said whipping her face. She sobbed quietly. He gave her a kiss on the forehead, which was heating up.

"It's going to be okay," he said. She stood up and got two piles of aspirin. Popped them into her mouth and swallowed it

"Can we got out for a walk?" Kagome asked

"Where?" he said

"Feudal Era," she said

"Can't believe the library is closed," Rin said. She was out to get some books but found the library closed now. She gazed at the school.

"I'm sorry," she said out loud. Then before she realized someone appeared in front of her. It was the same guy who helped her with the books.

"Oh, hey it's you," Rin said, "what was your name?"

"Kizaru," The guy said

"Well, thanks for your help earlier," Rin said smiling.

"Do me a favor?" Kizaru asked

"Sure," Rin said. She waited to see what he was going to say but he didn't. The next moment, Kizaru and Rin were in a lip lock. He forced himself and her into a forced a kiss. She was shocked but she couldn't move, not an inch even after when he stepped back from her and walked away.

'**What the hell was that?**' she screamed in her head


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

"I need some good news," Kagome signed heavily

"How about the sky's view?" Inuyasha whispered taking Kagome up to the top of the Sacred Tree, to get a gorgeous view of the sunset with all of its colors. The colors warmed Kagome right to the bottom of her toes. She wished she could stay more than the 20 minutes they were there already.

"Let's head back. I'm starving and well, then there's history…" Kagome trailed of.

"I get the point Kagome," Inuyasha growled softly remembering his good old homework. Inuyasha held Kagome on his back, as he descended the tree. They entered the kitchen in less than five minutes. The kitchen was all prepared with succulent looking food.

"Dinner," was all Kagome managed to say, before sitting down at the table. Rin only came in as they were finishing.

"Hey," Kagome greeted

"Hi," Rin yawned, taking a seat

"Find anything helpful?" Kagome asked

"Not a thing. The library closed by the time I reached it." Rin said

"So why are you late?" Inuyasha asked as he finally finished chewing.

"I recognized someone I knew," She said casually

As Rin only started to eat her dinner, the others have had already left to do something else.

"That guy, he kissed me. But it was only because he needed a release; he's life is so hard. I guess in this case that it's all right. But still, he shouldn't have done that. He knows I have a boyfriend… okay so he doesn't. It's just one kiss. No one's going to find out," Rin smiled to herself. She was almost done eating.

"I miss him so much," She whispered quietly thinking of him.

"Who do you miss?" Inuyasha asked, while Rin jumped out of her seat.

"Oh, you know, I miss Sesshomaru," Rin giggled, lying.

"You know he's in his room?" Inuyasha asked

"Yes, but I got a lot to do so I won't be able to see him," She lied again  
"Whatever," he said going into the refrigerator to get a bottle of water.

Next Day 

(Rin's POV)

I was late to class as usual. When I came in I was to see the guy who kissed me last night, was teaching my math class.

"Kizaru?" I asked surprised

"Yes? Did anyone have a question?" He turned around to see me. "Rin?"

"Hi," I smiled " Sorry I'm late for class, sir." I took my seat thinking

'Wow! This is so weird.'

He coughed out of shock trying to hide the blush that had crept upon face. And continued to the math lesson.

'Well, I'll tell you one thing, if you ever do kiss your new teacher you're still going to get homework. Get this, five pages of math due tomorrow. Just peachy.' Rin thought to herself

"Rin can I talk to you?" Kizaru asked

I nodded my head.

There was no one left in the classroom but Kizaru and I.

"Look abut yesterday evening," he started

"It's okay. I understand, I think. But can you make sure it doesn't happen again." I said

"Yeah, I'm really sorry for the kiss. I didn't mean to force it on you like I had did." He repeated

"I understand why you did it. It's okay, really." I smiled

"All right then. Now head to class young lady," Kizaru said in this phony adult voice.

"Oh all right sir," I said.

"Bye," he said hugging me

"Bye," I said hugging him back like we were old friends. I let go and headed to my next class. When I got out of the class a not so cheerful Inuyasha greeted me.

'I've got two words to say: OH SHIT!'

(Normal POV)

"Hi," Rin said nervously

"Don't 'hi' me. So that's the friend you recognized? You acted so casually like nothing happened. But something did. And you acted like it happens everyday. You have some explaining to do. NOW!" Inuyasha furiously roared

Rin started to walk away to her locker. When she reached her locker, she turned around to see Inuyasha right behind her.

"Are you still here?" Rin asked annoyed

"Hell YES!" he shouted

Rin sighed heavily.

"Look nothing happened okay?" She said

"Of course, getting kissed by different guys. It's all normal. That's what you do in a relationship," Inuyasha yelled sarcastically

Rin rolled her eyes and started to walk away.

"My brother's going to know about this!" Inuyasha yelled from down the hall. Rin froze.

Rin was starting to glow a little blue. She was transforming. Though she cease herself before completing the transformation. She walked up to him and said:

"Do it and die," and went to class. Just as Inuyasha was going to go after her, he felt Kagome's hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, class is about to begin," She said. Kagome didn't look good. She looked like she was going to faint. From the looks of it, Kagome had a fever.

"We're going to have to skip today. We're going home," he said

"But… but" Kagome collapsed into Inuyasha's arms. He placed her down to put his jacket on her so she won't get any worse. He exited the school and sped walked home. When they got home Inuyasha placed Kagome in his bed. After an hour or two Kagome woke up.

(Kagome's POV)

I woke up from this dream where I was sleep walking. I started to persuade Inuyasha into taking our relationship farther. He got me snapped out by calling me Kikyo. I cried and ran to my room. He told me the reason. I pouted that I wanted to sleep in his bed as usual he allowed me. I went in his room. He came in a minute after giving me a dark blue nightgown to wear. I blushed mad and changed.

I looked at what I was wearing and saw I was wearing the same gown as in my dream.

' Weird,' I thought. I froze ' What if the dream did happen?'

"Inuyasha," I called out. He was in here in a few seconds.

"Are you better?" he asked me concerned sitting on the corner of the bed.

I nodded my head. "Hey, did by any chance I try and persuade you into taking our relationship to the next level? Or was it just one of those weird dreams?" I asked

Inuyasha chuckled. No more like cried out of laughter.

"Kagome," he said trying to control his breathing "It happened."

I was dumbfounded. I mean really bad too.

"I… I don't know what to say," I said stupidly

"Well now that you're awake…" Inuyasha trailed off smirking evilly.

"Inuyasha?" I said seeing that face. He was going to do something.

"Inuyasha…. If you even think about it…" I trailed off when he pinned me to the bed. Great! 'I'm being sarcastic and not being sarcastic.'

Hope you like the next chapter. Remember I need: REVIEWS!!! Bye for now!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

It was the last day of school until another two and a half weeks. Everything was going the way it usually does with school. Everyone was glad about vacation but no one as excited as Inuyasha was. The school bell rang dismissing everyone; in an instint the school was crowded as an apartment. As soon as Inuyasha left school he jumping and running as if his life demended on it. Kagome, who constantly 'sat' him, was irrated by his childish beharivor.

"Look we're going home. Are you sure you want to stay?" Rin asked

"I'm sure. Hopefully if I SIT him hard enough he'll stop!" Kagome sighed

Kagome sat on the driveway of the school and watch in astonishment of Inuyasha's acrobatics. She, being as patient as the next two people combined, was extremely annoyed.

"SIT!" Kagome screamed

Inuyasha finally sensing her aggravation settled beside her.

"Why would you ever want in our past life to come back to school? I know you think school's important but seriously! It's down right horrible," complained Inuyasha.

Before Kagome was able to reply, a light but strong spray of rain began. The rain was coming down and soaking both of them. Kagome, loving the rain, turned her face to the sky. Out of the sudden, Kagome being lost in thought felt a heat on her lips. She recognized this heat and pressure from Inuyasha's lips. She turned her head, closing her eyes, and deepened the kiss. Both being in the trance of the slow kiss completely forgot the world around them. Finally they both drew back resting their foreheads on each other's.

"I think we should get going," Inuyasha voiced sounding husky.

"Okay," Kagome sighed

They got into her black Lexus and headed home.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Kagome inquired as she drove

"Christmas? I still need presents for everyone. And besides I've got you don't I… what else do I need?" Inuyasha grinned

Blushing Kagome spoke, "A car?"

"Well other than that. How about you?"

"Weird but I actually don't know," Kagome hesitated

Kagome parked the car outside a house supposedly her home.

"I've got some stuff to get. Mind helping me?" Kagome asked stepping out of the car.

"Sure, I'll help."

"It might take sometime. The stuff is in boxes that are unpacked. So we need to go through all of the boxes."

Hours later…

"God, what time is it?" Kagome asked once they were done.

"I think it's seven," Inuyasha replied looking at the clock.

During the previous hours, Kagome and Inuyasha looked through all the unpacked boxed. They found all the stuff Kagome had needed. The Christmas decorations, music and other jolly stuff were part of what she had wanted to get. As well as some of her clothes, accessories and her lab top.

" I think we need to eat first," Inuyasha commented and was answered by a grumbling stomach that wasn't his.

After eating they carried the boxes to other house and decided to go shopping.

The following day…

"It's starting to get colder," Inuyasha commented as they rose out of bed together

"Totally. I can't imagine sleeping in the cold,"

"You don't have to you know. You could always 'move in' here," He calmly suggested.

"I guess…."

"Think about it. I just mean sleep."

'I guess I could. But what about privacy?'

"Get the hell out!" Inuyasha exclaimed disturbing Kagome's thoughts.

"But you just said that I … can…" Kagome hesitated as she turned around. There, in the doorway, stood Sesshomaru. Without thinking she closed the door on him.

"You really need a lock. It's tiring you know." Kagome sighed as she leaned against the door.

Inuyasha stepped in towards her and suddenly nothing else in the world matter. They kissed with absolute no control over the passion they felt through their bodies or their hearts. The kiss deepened as the distance between them vanished. The pressed against each other: body to body, passion to passion. Before long they were against the floor nuzzling each other's neck and exploring. Quiet moans escaped their mouths.

"STOP!" Kagome whispered, "I'm … not … ready!"

Inuyasha sighed and fought against temptation… he had won….Hardly. Inuyasha rolled off of Kagome, and they both breathed heavily. After several more deep breaths they got up. They looked at each other then blushed.

"Well that was something," Inuyasha blushed

"Yes it was," Kagome giggled

"Kagome! Your brother's coming up to Inuyasha's room!" Rin shouted

"Great!" Kagome commented sarcastically. "Can I borrow shorts and a shirt?"

"Sure," Inuyasha said.

Kagome picked up come shorts quickly put them on then tied the sting tight. Then got two T-shirts: one she threw at Inuyasha the other she grabbed and went into the bathroom. Five seconds later she was out dressed and ready. She in hurry did the bed and took a breath. She glared at Inuyasha and he finally put the shirt on.

"Kagome?" a small voice called out.

Kagome went and opened the door to her brother. She bent down and gave him a hug.

"How's everything?" Kagome asked

"Awesome! How about here?"

"Same here," she said sending Inuyasha a grin which he returned. "So why are you here?"

"I've missed you so much! I wanted to see my favorite sister," Sota smiled

"Right." Kagome stated disbelieving.

"I thought we could go out you know. Like shopping or something,"

"Ahh. There you go. That's why you came," Kagome laughed. "Fine since I'm your favorite sister and all."

When Kagome and Inuyasha were at the Sacred Tree they remembered their adventures (all of them) as a past life.

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.

SKMR


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

Christmas Morning….

By early morning everyone had arrived down stairs to open gifts. Rin had begun to open her presents first. The first gift she opened was Kagome's gift to her. Inside the box was a cute outfit: A cute white mini shirt and an adorable yellow and orange-stripped halter-top. As well there was a beaded bracelet. Next was Inuyasha's gift to her. He handed her a medium sized box. Inside were varieties of jewelry: bracelets, necklaces, rings and a couple of pairs of earrings. The colors varied from blue to red to yellow to so many others.

"Thanks so much you guys! The gifts are amazing!" Rin spoke with glee and joy. She then turned to Sesshomaru. He muttered, "Later."

"Kagome go next," Rin suggested.

Kagome opened the box Rin had handed to her. Inside the box were several mixed CDs and a photo album. Next Kagome opened a box from Sesshomaru. Kagome swallowed and opened the box. Inside were a variety of things. There was a bottle of perfume, a ring, a key and a book on cooking.

"Wow, thanks these are really great," Kagome said surprising delighted.

Inuyasha opened his next. He opened the box the Rin have him. Inside it was a scrapbook with tons of pictures of him and Kagome kissing each other, hugging, sleeping and talking. There were also pictures of him in dirt, yelling and other embarrassing things. With the scrapbook she also have him some mystery novels by a famous author.

"Thanks," Inuyasha managed through gritted teeth just as much as Rin managed not to buster out with laughter.

Lastly Sesshomaru's turn came. He opened the gift Kagome placed in front of him. Inside the bag were two sarcastically commented T-shirts that said 'You can't take me out of the fight! And you can't take the fight out of me!' and 'What a wonderful display I am!'.

Sesshomaru smirked at the gift, "They sure do express me well."

"I saw these at the store and I thought the same thing!" Kagome laughed

"Listen did you guys give your presents for each other yet?" Rin asked

"No, not yet," Inuyasha answered

"Well why don't you two do so now upstairs?" she suggested

"Okay," Kagome said and she and Inuyasha went upstairs.

"I'll be right back, I just need to get a couple of things!" Kagome spoke and entered her room.

She came into Inuyasha's room in a few minutes. In her arms were two bags, one she put in the bathroom and the other she gave to Inuyasha.

"What's in that bag?" Inuyasha pointed to the one in the bathroom.

"You know… my stuff. I AM sleeping here aren't I?" Kagome asked grinning and in return placed a smirk on Inuyasha's face. "Open your present!"

Inside the hand-decorated bag were a book, "How to complete assignments for Dummies,", a sarcastically commented T-shirt that said "I'm not too cocky- you're just over sensitive!" and finally a new doorknob with a lock.

"Just what the doctor recommended!" Inuyasha pointed to the book and to the doorknob.

"I figured about the same," Kagome replied. Inuyasha got out a box from underneath the bed and handed it to Kagome. She opened and was marveled. Inside was a kimono; a violet silky kimono that was gorgeous.

"It's beautiful! I've have never seen this type before! It's amazing, thanks!" Kagome exclaimed, and kissed Inuyasha hard on the lips. Arms instantly wrapped around her waist and brought both bodies closer. The kiss lasted a few more moments before he slipped his tongue in her mouth. She granted him access and did the same. They explored every possible inch and burned with desire. Suddenly a screech came from downstairs. Inuyasha and Kagome sprang apart and raced down the stairs. The screams increased volume and frequency. The screams were coming from Rin who was jumping and holding tight to Sesshomaru.

"OMG! OMG! OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! OMG!" Rin screamed on and on

"What's going on?" Inuyasha yelled

"HE GOT ME A CAR! HE GOT ME A FUCKING CAR! A CONVERTIBLE! A MERCEDES BENZ! A MERCEDES BENZ CONVERTIBLE!"

"Damn," Inuyasha said. Then he turned on Sesshomaru. "You got her a car? You gave me nothing you asshole!"

"Hey, you're the one who said we shouldn't give each other gifts," he replied

"That's because you always gave me junk!" Inuyasha growled but Sesshomaru just shrugged.

After a few moments the information to Rin sank in. She finally was able to sit 'still'.

"Okay what are we going to do later on? I think we should catch a movie," Rin spoke

Inuyasha, Kagome, Rin, Sango and Sesshomaru entered the theater. Rin and Sesshomaru went to sit at the front while the others sat in the middle back.

"Thanks for inviting me you guys. But I feel kind of weird," Sango said

"Nonsense! Just because you didn't come with anyone shouldn't make you feel weird. Come on!" Kagome protested

"All right," Sango sighed

The Fog, the movie they were watching began. Somewhere in the middle Sango side glanced at Kagome and Inuyasha. He had his arm protectively around her shoulder and she was leaning into him. From where she was, she could see Rin bury her face into Sesshomaru's chest. Sango felt a pang at her heart. She missed that pervert. Sango excused herself and went outside of the theater. She walked around in the snow and evening weather. She remembered all the times he said or did anything perverting. She laughed and shed a few silent tears when she remembered their first meeting. Then she remembered their first secret date and all the other dates. She remembered everything but it changed nothing. She pressed her palms hard on her closed eyes. When she did open her eyes she saw him. He stopped in front of her.

"Your aunt said that you'd be here," Miroku said to her. They stared at each other breathing heavily.

Sango opened her mouth but nothing came out. No matter how hard she tried, nothing.

"I got an anonymous letter saying there was trouble back in my village. The letter said if I told anyone they would kill my chance of ever living and you. I had to leave to see what was going on. It turned out it was just a few enemies I had made before wanting revenge. I didn't want to leave but I couldn't jeopardize your life." Miroku told the silent girl in front of him.

Sango didn't say a word. She tried but nothing again.

"You-you ASSHOLE!" She yelled. "If you gave a damn about me, you would have told me. You put me through hell because of your stupid consideration! What if you died you IDIOT! What then? I would have felt responsible for you sorry ass! DON'T TRY TO PRTOECT ME! I CAN DO THAT ON MY OWN!" Tears that Sango have been containing came out. "You're so STUPID!"

Sango threw herself in his arms and cried. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly to him.

"I'm sorry, next I'll tell you, I promise!" Miroku replied

"There better not be a next time!" Sango muttered and Miroku laughed.

In the next few minutes Sango's phone started to chime. Miroku reached into Sango's pocket and opened.

"Hello?"

"…"

"Hello?" he called once more

"Miroku?" the voice whispered

"Kagome?"

"What are you doing with Sango's phone? Where's Sango? What are you doing here? YOU LEFT! Why did you leave? How could you leave all of us? ESPECIALLY Sango!" Kagome babbled

"It's Kagome," Miroku said and handed the phone to Sango

"Kagome?"

"What's going on?" Kagome asked

"He came back…?"

"I got that much!"

"Can we talk later? I promise we'll tell you guys later."

"Kagome leave them alone!" Inuyasha said from the phone

"Hey why don't you just sit down!" Kagome snapped. A loud thud was heard, followed by growls. "Sure… you can call back," Kagome said.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Later!

SKMR


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 

Christmas was great, everyone had a fantastic time together. Seeing as they had shared Christmas they all decided to spend New Years as couples, since there was no parental supervision at all. Kagome and Inuyasha were planning on spending their day at were they were everyday. Rin and Sesshomaru went to the Feudal Era for three days. As for Sango and Miroku… that's a secret they kept to themselves. Rin and Sesshomaru have been gone a day now. And no one's heard from Sango and Miroku since the day after Christmas.

"Should we have alcohol?" Inuyasha asked

"I think we should only have champagne or something not strong," Kagome replied

They were both tucked in the bed together after just waking up a few moments ago; it was roughly nine in the morning.

"You know I've been thinking about after this vacation," Kagome hesitantly spoke

"You mean how your mom and grandpa are coming back?"

"Well yeah! When they come back I'll obviously have to go back over there. I'm just wondering if I'll be able to come back home, here. And if we'll spend as much time together," she sighed

"Home? You said this was home?"

"Of course it's home! I've been living her for a couple of months. You get accustom to things like this being my home. Or waking up with my boyfriend every morning. Or arguing with Sesshomaru in the morning about cooking. Or having chaos everywhere I turn. You never know what to expect around here, it's the best! I love being with you guys everyday 24/7." Kagome smiled

"Things will change but not drastically,"

Meanwhile

"Thank you so much Sesshomaru! You rock because you're letting me see him," Rin exclaimed

"I have things to do so there's no point of dragging you," He commented

"Stop being modest," Rin said while she levitated and pecked him on the cheek before flying away. 'I finally get to see him! It's been so long, I can't believe it!' She flew over the area until she came to the well. Someone had his back to Rin. She called out the name for whom she has been waiting for. The guy turned around with a grin on his face.

"It's you! It's really you!" Rin laughed as she descended into his arms.

"Maybe we should start to get up now," Kagome said. Inuyasha instead of answering held her tighter.

"No way. It's so early," Inuyasha groaned

"What do you wanna stay in bed the whole day?"

"Maybe," Inuyasha growled huskily

Kagome laughed, "Well you do that while I do some things." She commented as she got out bed.

"Fine be like that, I'll be down in a couple of minutes."

Kagome grinned. She pecked Inuyasha on the lips and headed downstairs.

Sesshomaru stared at the woman in front of him. Her cascading raven black hair moved in rhythm with the wind. The contrast between her black hair and her red kimono reminded him of blood and death; something both of them had seen plentifully.

"You wanted to see me?" Sesshomaru asked coolly

"Yes I did," Kikyo replied stoically. "We've made deals before and I'm willing to make a new deal with you today."

"Is that so? What about?" he questioned her curiously

"I want to have a talk with Kagome. Privately that is," she replied

"And why would you want to do that?" he asked suspiciously

"There are concerns we have to discuss."

"Really? And what will I gain if I choose to set this discussion up?" he inquired

Kikyo took a couple of steps towards him until they we nearly touching. She said one word that just might change his opinion:

"Pleasure."

"You're even taller than I remembered," Rin said admiringly to him.

"And you're as hyper as ever," he said lovingly as he wrapped his arms around her.

"God I've missed you so much!"

Inuyasha yawned opening his eyes, after more sleep. He stretched his legs and arms and finally smelled the air.

'Figures: she's cooking. Breakfast and dinner probably.'

He got out of bed for a quick shower then headed down stairs quietly. She had put on denim caprice and a magenta tube top. Her long hair was in a high ponytail. She fussed as she placed eggs on a plate. Them dumped dumplings to boil and started to cut vegetables. He watched her for a good five minutes before finally making himself acknowledged.

"Looks like you need some help."

"Is it that obvious," Kagome turned around them stared at him. "Is there underneath that towel?"

"Wanna check?" he grinned as she blushed

"Maybe later, but right now I need help. And that towel isn't helping."

"You want me to take it off?" Inuyasha asked as his hands neared to knot on the towel

"NO!" Kagome sighed, "Go get dressed…. Please."

"God, I'd thought you liked this outfit as much as I like yours." Inuyasha pouted jokingly and turned to get dressed.

"So you think that pleasure will make me set up a meeting with Kagome?" Sesshomaru said. "And none the less cheat on Rin? You think too highly of yourself."

Kikyo shrugged, "It's the only thing I have to offer now. And besides, it's not like you're getting anything from Rin."

"And what makes you think so?" Sesshomaru inquired

"I've got experience. And she's just a child. Unlike us."

"Are you saying that because of experience I should cheat? Sorry it doesn't make sense to me."

"What are you getting in the relationship?" Kikyo asked

"Enough."

"But I can give you more."

"What do you suggest?" he asked

"Get me that meeting and you'll see."

New Years had gone perfectly amazing. Now, unfortunately, lives had to go back to normal. Or as normal as it can be. Rin and Sesshomaru returned happy as ever; at least Rin was. As soon as they arrived Rin pounced on Kagome and dragged her away. The brothers sat on the couch watching TV with no interest.

"Have you guys slept together yet?" Sesshomaru asked

"Have you got her pregnant yet?" Inuyasha inquired

"What if I told you Kikyo wants to talk with Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked seriously

"What if I told you that you can die that way?" Inuyasha questioned

"I'm asking seriously," Sesshomaru stated

"By talk you really mean kill right?"

"I hopefully mean talk."

"I'd say you're lying through your teeth. Why?"

"Because Kikyo bargained something," Sesshomaru told

"So you get her the meeting and she gives you what?" Inuyasha asked interested

A moment passed of silence.

"Pleasure," Sesshomaru smirked

"You BASTARD! You'd put Kagome at risk for a ONE NIGHT STAND!"

Anger flickered in Sesshomaru's eyes.

"You're lucky I'm not the same as the past me or else you would have died," He commented dangerously. "You think I would actually do that? Shows how much love and trust there is in this house. I was just wondering what Kikyo would have to say to Kagome. I'm actually not in need for action as some people are."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha demanded

"It means that Kikyo, as we know, has always wanted to kill Kagome. Now they suddenly have things to discuss." Sesshomaru said ignoring Inuyasha's real meaning of the question.

"The boys are having a real weird conversation," Rin stated to Kagome

"About what?"

"Kikyo wanting to talk to you."

"Funny, I think I should be in that conversation," Kagome said as headed downstairs

"Are you sure you're not doing this for your own horny needs?" Inuyasha asked angrily

"Are you sure you aren't just jealous of someone wanting to give to me and leave you in the dusts?" Sesshomaru laughed

"Are you sure you're not too full of yourself?"

"Are you sure you're not desperate enough to go to some five year old?" Sesshomaru chuckled

"You son of a bitch!" Inuyasha yelled as he took a swing at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru caught his arm and twisted it back painfully. He knocked Inuyasha on the ground then sat on top of him.

"At least I…" Sesshomaru trailed off seeing Kagome and Rin. "Hey."

Rin laughed and giggled while Kagome turned red from trying not to laugh. After all of them laughed heartedly, except for Inuyasha, Kagome began to talk.

"I heard Kikyo wanted to talk to me. Is that true?"

"Yes, she wanted to discuss some matters with you," Sesshomaru replied

"How did you find that out?" Kagome asked

"She contacted me."

"Then tell her I'll meet her. After school on the first day back," Kagome stated as she turned to leave with Rin into the kitchen.

"Okay," Sesshomaru said as he got off of Inuyasha who rose immediately.

"Guess you'll be getting something," Inuyasha muttered

"Guess so."

"What about Rin?" Inuyasha asked

"What about Rin? It's not like we're really…" Sesshomaru broke off immediately

Inuyasha just stared blank at his brother

"Forget it, I won't be getting anything," Sesshomaru said. 'Man I'm slipping,' he thought

"Got to be going. We can have some more brotherly love later," Sesshomaru said before he disappeared.

There's another chapter for you all. Please be aware of the fact that soon I will be rewriting the whole fanfic so it will be better. Please review or I might feel sad **sniff sniff**. Laters SKMR


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 

Inuyasha, Kagome, Rin and Sesshomaru were enjoying themselves. They were currently watching a well-known comedy program called "_My Comical Life_." In this episode Sakura and Kaoru were hanging out at one of their neighborhood parks. It was summer vacation and they were remembering memories.

Inuyasha and Kagome, directly in front of the TV on the love sofa, were leaning against each other. On their left Rin lay on another sofa; which was exactly parallel with the sofa Sesshomaru sat on.

"_I can't believe the price is now more for us just because we're like 14!" Sakura exclaimed_

"_Correction, for you. I__'m still eligible to pay less," Kaoru said. "I do feel sorry for you on one hand. Though on the other hand you look your age!"_

"_Whatever girlie! If you wore your eye liner and wavy hair they would SO charge you more!" Sakura protested speaking the truth_

"_Are we going to the movies or what?__" Kaoru asked_

"_What time is it?__"_

"_Time for you to get a watch!__" Kaoru grinned_

"_Ack! Fine let's go already." Sakura muttered, "You really gotta stop saying that."_

"_Well what are you gonna do? Are you gonna pay full price?"_

"_Oh I have a plan! It__'s good. Really awesome! When the dude says I'm not 13 I'm gonna say, 'what just 'cause I've got a back and a front means I'm older?' And then when he looks down I'm gonna say I'm suing him for sexually harassment!" Sakura said matter-of-factly laughing_

Everyone chuckled.

"_Well Sakura__…."_

The phone rang.

"Hello?" Rin laughed into the phone

"…Rin?"

Immediately Rin blushed immensely. "Hold on okay?"

"Hey guys I'm gonna take this to my room," Rin said ascending the stairs. Once in the safety of her room she began to talk.

"I'm sorry to call you at home."

"That's okay, I missed you anyway," Rin said

"I just, want you to clear some things for me," he said. "Everyone says, in modern time and the feudal era, that you and Sesshomaru are close."

"Yes we are. You know he takes care of me."

"They say you're…you are…lovers," he forced out

Rin went silent.

"Rin tell me is it true?"

"Of course it's not true. You know I wouldn't be with you if that were true. It's our cover-up. We decided to just go along the rumors that were spreading," Rin sighed

"So you don't really love him?"

"God NO!" Rin laughed. "I love him like a brother. But I'm not in love with him. I never was."

'So who really are you in love with?"

"You!" Rin began. "I'm only in love with you. And I always will be probably. I've never had these feelings for Sesshomaru or anyone else. And I definitely never will. You're not only the only one I love but you're also my first," she whispered. "I've only been intimate with you. And that's because I really love you with all my heart!"

"Rin…thanks. I…love you too, sweet dreams okay?"

"Too late," Rin blushed harder. "Because I think I already started," she said as she hung up the phone. Rin sat down on her bed literally glowing of happiness.

"Nice phone call," Inuyasha growled

Rin jumped abruptly and faced the angry half-demon approaching her. Rin swallowed hard.

"Let me get this STRAIGHT. You one, DON'T LOVE my brother. Two, you NEVER have and NEVER WILL. And three you love this OTHER guy. GOD, first our supply teacher for math, which didn't work out too well seeing as we still got homework. Or is he 'TUTORING' you? And now this guy who YOU APPERENTLY LOST YOUR VIRGINITY TO! When look who turned out to be a TWO-TIMING BITCH! OR IS IT THREE-TIMING? BECAUSE I LOST TRACK!" Inuyasha yelled furiously.

Suddenly Rin went cold with anger. "Listen to me you asshole! I'm not a bitch! How about you stick to your own daily affairs and keep out of mine! You have no idea what's going on so don't you dare say anything."

"Like hell I won't!" he yelled back

"You can't compare to me Inuyasha. If I have to I will hurt you in the progress of keeping your mouth shut. Or I'll just erase your memory but no one knows how far that can go. Don't test me to find out, got it?" Rin spat out threateningly. Then she left to go to the kitchen for a drink.

"Fuck!" Sesshomaru muttered, straightening up and leaving to go to the kitchen. Kagome, a little bit frightened, followed him. Just before Sesshomaru opened the door he turned around.

"You don't really want to do in there," he said rather than asking before he entered the kitchen of hell. Inside the kitchen Rin stood in the middle shaking with anger and control.

"Lets' go outside," Sesshomaru stated as stoically as he could muster. Rin whirled around. Her eyes were gone from their usual hazel into her irises, cornea and pupil all a dark, majestic midnight blue.

'Shit,' Sesshomaru thought. Knowing without a doubt she would explode in a blind on an eye. With one swift move, he got hold of her and made outside to go through the well. At the same time she was taken over with her powers that couldn't be controlled any longer.

"What happened to Rin?" Kagome asked once Inuyasha came downstairs.

"Don't really give a shit what happened to that slutty bitch," Inuyasha said changing channels

"INUYASHA! How dare you?" Kagome demanded

An uncomfortable silence was held between them.

"Sorry. I don't feel well okay," Inuyasha muttered and left to go back upstairs.

Rin levitated over the ground screeching. Her hair blowing everywhere, a dark blue light acted as a second skin to her. As soon as Rin and Sesshomaru had arrived, the winds picked up and the clouds darkened immediately. Rin turned to Sesshomaru.

"Can't you see I'm angry? Why the hell did you bring me here?" Rin yelled

"Of course I see. That's the exact reason why I brought you here," Sesshomaru replied. "What happened?"

"You didn't listen?"

"I was busy trying to made sure Kagome didn't hear," Sesshomaru said

Suddenly Rin returned to normal. The change was so quick Rin had no time to react. She dropped with a thud.

Rin cried out but instantly hugged her knees to her body.

"When we were watching "_My Comical Life_" remember the call I got?" Rin asked

Sesshomaru nodded, "It was Kohaku right?"

Rin nodded, "Well he asked me if the rumors were true. You know about us being together and all. I obviously told him the truth that those rumors are just rumors. So I was telling him that I loved him and I love you like a brother. Inuyasha heard everything I said. He started accusing me of being a bitch, a two-timing bitch and a whore because of that incident that happened with our supply teacher. And even though he never said it, he was thinking I am using you for your money." Rin finished hugging her knees tighter.

"You know we're going to have to tell them now," Sesshomaru put in after several minutes of silence.

"I don't think I can," Rin said silently. "It wasn't easy for Inuyasha to trust me in the first place. He's going to be doubtful."

"Like if you actually are using me for my money? He won't, trust me. Earlier I slipped about us to Inuyasha. He's not going to be doubting that."

"And Sango? She'll want to know where he is and she won't understand," Rin complained

"First, you'll have to explain it to her. And secondly you know you can't tell her where Kohaku is," Sesshomaru replied thoughtfully

"She'll hate me. But at least she'll know he's all right. Right?" Rin asked

"Exactly. So when should we tell them?"

"Tomorrow I guess. It's better to just get it over with. We can first know what Kikyo wants and then say something."

"Right, about Kikyo," Sesshomaru began hesitantly after a few minutes. "I need to tell her about tomorrow."

"No problem." Rin focused on where Kikyo was. Once Kikyo was found, Rin entered her mind. She signaled to Sesshomaru to talk.

"Tomorrow after school is when Kagome agreed to meet with you," he said

"What about your payment? When and where do you want it?" Kikyo asked

"When I tell you!" Sesshomaru replied and Rin ended the conversation.

"What is your payment exactly?" Rin asked

Silence, dead silence passed.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat; "She said something about…pleasure."

Silence.

More silence. Slowly Rin got up. She stared at the boy sitting in front of her. She stared at him.

"Are you…serious?"

"Yes I am." Sesshomaru muttered, "And that's what I slipped up about earlier to Inuyasha too."

Rin dropped to the ground and stared at it. "Great!" Rin said sarcastically. Sesshomaru sat sheepishly as Rin side-glanced him. She burst out laughing surprising Sesshomaru.

"You're so stupid! God why didn't you just tell him everything huh?" Rin laughed as tears streamed her face. Soon enough, Sesshomaru's chuckles joined Rin's laughter.

There's another chapter people. "_My Comical Life_" is a piece of my life. That moment had happened to me last summer. Sakura is me, Susan. And Kaoru is my friend Catherine Solis. Hope you guys enjoyed it, please ReviEw! SKMR


	19. Chapter 19

This is the last chapter! I love this story and I love you all who were whiling to read it. It's my first fanfiction and it's one of my best accomplishments. I thank you all. Love SKMR

Chapter 19 

The first day back at school was uneventful. Assignments were handed back, announcements were made and everyone trying to get back on schedule. But unlike most people, our superb six (Sesshomaru, Sango, Kagome, Miroku, Inuyasha and Rin) were waiting for the end of the day and for the meeting with Kikyo. The time had finally arrived. Earlier they all discussed it: Kagome and Kikyo would stay only on school grounds and talk. Rin would be listening along with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. When they were outside Kagome started to make her way to the bench where Kikyo was sitting. Kagome stood beside Kikyo and waited. Finally Kikyo slowly raised her head up to Kagome and nudged her head towards the bench. Kagome sat down hesitantly.

After some time Kikyo spoke, "I know you're probably wondering what things I have to say to you or if I'm going to try to kill you again."

Kagome nodded in response

"I'm not going to try to kill you. But you probably won't take my word for it."

"Probably," Kagome muttered

"You love him?" Kikyo stated instead if asking

Kagome looked Kikyo in the eye because of the question, "Yes I do."

Kikyo smirked, "You finally admit it."

"Yes I do. I love him. But the real question is do you?"

"No, I don't!" Kikyo laughed. "I don't think I ever did. It was merely the image of something so romantic and loving that made me think that, I guess. Or in that lifetime anyway. I was so blinded by that 'fairy tale', I didn't see what I was doing," she added bitterly. "You'll never hear this from me again but I'm sorry. For my mistakes, before and about trying to relive that life," Kikyo finished

Kagome stared and then smiled.

"Illusions can be deceiving?" she asked

"Exactly."

They didn't say anything but got the unspoken messages across.

"Just wondering, what is Sesshomaru's payment?" Kagome pondered

Kikyo laughed, "You'd never believe it even if I told you."

"Try me."

Kikyo whispered it to Kagome's ear. All Kagome could do was stare.

"That sleaze! My life could have been on the line!" Kagome exclaimed. "No offense."

"None taken," Kikyo commented "He refused…I think."

"You think?"

"Who knows, people change their minds," Kikyo shrugged

"He's with Rin though."

"No he's not."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Kagome demanded

"You'll find out," Kikyo stood up

"I guess you're going now?"

"Ya, see you around."  
"Bye," Kagome said and was left alone.

Rin came out from hiding first and sat with Kagome. Next came Inuyasha, who crouched in front of Kagome. A few minutes later, Sesshomaru came out with his collar looking odd. When he came neared, he and Rin exchanged a glance; where Rin merely shook her head. The action didn't go unnoticed by Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Is there something going on here?" Kagome asked

"Ya, but we can't say anything without Sango and Miroku," Rin sighed

"We are here," Miroku's voice came from the side; he came with Sango.

"What's going on?" Sango asked

"That's what I want to know," Inuyasha spoke

Sesshomaru looked at Rin ready to speak but she started instead.

"When Dad took me in, at first I felt infatuated by the brothers." Rin pause for Inuyasha who snapped to attention. "Sesshomaru, being to the point, pointed out it was useless and hopeless, so I gave up that infatuation. I then wanted to be like a sister to them. It worked out. And then I met someone about a year and a half ago. We were really great together, we understood each other; everything a girl could hope for. But one day our pasts came back. Like a pang, we remembered a past life of demons and the such, it scared us. Then I fell through the well one day and ended up at the feudal era," Rin told.

Sesshomaru took over, "We didn't know what to do so we stuck together, me and Rin. That led to assumptions of us dating. And apparently the feudal era had the same assumptions since I allowed a human accompany me, a demon. We tried to explain but the accusations began to grow worse. So we pretended to be dating."

"When Kagome saw me in Sesshomaru's bed, it got worse. Like how do you explain _that_? No one would believe I was melancholy so I wanted comfort."

"Our relationship was also a cover-up for Rin's real boyfriend. Once we got the past lives in our heads, we found if some people knew it would be bad," Sesshomaru stated.

"So who's the guy?" Inuyasha asked

"Kohaku," Rin said

"My brother Kohaku?"

"One and the same."

"So you're telling me you knew all along where he was?" Sango asked

"Pretty much," Rin shrugged

"_What kind of friend are you_?" Sango demanded

"I'm a friend who knows you would have gone after him, which wouldn't do any good. And I'm a girlfriend who respects her boyfriend's wished!" Rin declared. "At least you know now he's all right and healthy, okay. But he still needs time to heal."

"It's been over a year!" Sango yelled. "He's got to be over it!"

"First he had to deal with the death of his parents. That takes time. Then he gets this memory of a past life that states he murdered most of his family. Come on! A year isn't enough. He needs to deal with it, then maybe he can deal with you!" Rin protected

"Who's helping him?"

"I am and other people that also love him!"

"You love him? My brother?"

"Of course I love him! Why shouldn't I?" Rin argued annoyed

"But you're like 7," Sango stated

"HELLO! Me from the past isn't me now. I'm 16 like you guys. And don't say I'm too young either because you Sango and Miroku are in love with each other. And Kagome and Inuyasha are too," Rin said

"But we actually have a past life together," Sango commented

"Assumptions aren't necessarily true," Sesshomaru said

"Before when the Shikon Jewel was complete in the end and all, you all thought Kohaku had died. But he didn't, he lived and continued life with me," Rin said

"But how?" Kagome asked

"What do you mean?"

"How did he survive?" Kagome rephrased

"Tetsaiga," Sesshomaru said simply

"For some odd reason after Naraku took away the shard from Kohaku, he stayed alive for sometime. I found him dead but Sesshomaru revived him like he did to me. Kohaku has injured but he wasn't dead. He carried on life with me," Rin finished

"Why didn't he look for me?" Sango demanded

"Because I was afraid I'd try to kill you again," Kohaku's voice called

They all turned to look at him. He was wearing black pants and a brown fall jacket. His dark brown hair was cut short but his bangs fell above his eyebrows. He circled around and stood beside Rin.

"I was wondering when you'd come out," Rin smiled

"This called for a proper introduction, which you made," he grinned

"I'm sorry but I'm not the narrator and this isn't just a prologue," Rin stated. They shared a secret smile but got serious once again.

"I though if I saw you I might try it again since I've been under the spell for so long," Kohaku spoke seriously. "It's not like I wasn't pushed to or wanted to, it was my fear."

"You would have been obsessed with wanting to know everything," Miroku said thoughtfully after some time.

"You never used him," Inuyasha spoke up

"No she didn't. She never used anyone and never cheated and she never was a three-timer. So next time, don't start accusing anyone without a full explanation. Other wise things can get messy," Kohaku said

"Well I wouldn't have accused her if we knew the truth from the beginning," Inuyasha growled

"That wouldn't have worked out."

"And why not?" Kagome asked

"Well first how were we to know if the past lives were going to happen exactly. We didn't know what side who was on until later. Second I didn't finish dealing with the deaths. I knew Sango would want to talk about it. But I couldn't. It was the right thing to do," Kohaku stated

"But why did you all come out now?" Miroku asked

"Well Sesshomaru and I only told everyone because Inuyasha heard a conversation he shouldn't have," Rin said sheepishly

"I came out because we all know who's on whose side now," Kohaku replied. "And it wasn't all their doing."

With everyone thinking something else, no one spoke.

"I'm going to be going," Sesshomaru said

"To the feudal era?" Rin grinned

"Now what makes you say that?"

"Your collar," Miroku said

"My collar?! Look nothing…"

"Shut up!" Rin laughed. "You two have had physical attractions from day one. Even back then."

"It was obvious," Kohaku added

"It was?" everyone else asked

"Go get your payment!" Rin called

"Rin…shut up!" Sesshomaru called out as he walked away

Kohaku bend down and whispered to Rin, "Where's my payment? Do I get it soon too?"

Rin went furiously red and giggled.

"Be careful of what you say around some of us," Inuyasha growled

Rin's face went a dark crimson and Kohaku blushed

"Sorry," Kohaku muttered. "That was supposed to be private."

"Come on Inuyasha. They're like any other 16-year-old couple," Kagome laughed

"18," Kohaku said

"Sorry?" Kagome asked

"We're 18," Kohaku replied

"What!?"

"They didn't know," Rin muttered

"I think I got that," Kohaku replied

"But how?" Sango asked

"It's complex," they said. "And it doesn't matter."

"Is there anything else we need to know?" Miroku sighed

"Well…" Kohaku started

"Spit it out already!" Inuyasha demanded

"We're expecting our _firs_t child!" Kohaku said with glee

Stares, gawks and gasps come for about two minutes straight.

"First?"

"You got her pregnant?"

"You're pregnant?"

"Pregnant?"

"He's joking you guys!" Rin laughed

"For now," Kohaku returned

When Rin and Kohaku were left alone finally they were able to kiss.

"Everything's out," Kohaku said

"No more hiding or sneaking around," Rin comments leaning against him and sighed

"What are you thinking about?" Kohaku asked

"The first time."

Flashback 

Kohaku and Rin sat underneath the Sacred Tree. They were leaning against the tree and each other. Kohaku had his arm on Rin's shoulder and both wore a slight blush.

"Kohaku?" Rin asked

"Hmm."

"Some things have happened to me."

"What sort of things?" Kohaku asked protectively

"I've got…powers."

"Powers?"

"I witnessed a demon and priestess die by each other's hands. Oddly enough their souls or powers went to me. I'm like a half-demon," Rin said worried by Kohaku's reaction

"Interesting," was all Kohaku said. He looked at Rin who had her head down.

"What's it like?" he asked

Her face turned towards his. "It's freaky. One minute I'll be angry and the next I wake up and I've hurt Sesshomaru. I gave him a long scar along his back. I can't control them, my powers. It really scares me. I don't know what to do. Sesshomaru's training me. But emotionally support is lacking."

"Come to me then. I'll be there for you."

"You will? Why? You slay demons."

"Rin, I used to slay demons. Even if I do slay a demon or two it's because they kill or endanger people. You're training so that doesn't happen. No reason to slay someone who is good. None the less, the girl I love. That just wouldn't work out would it?" Kohaku smiled

"You…love me?" Rin asked dumbfounded

"Yes. I guess I do," Kohaku waited. With every passing second his blush increased.

Rin took a deep breath in. She brought her arms around his neck and sat in his lap. She leaned into a kiss and stopped short.

"Good thing you love me, because I love you too," Rin said before she closed the distance between their lips. The kiss started out loving, pure and promising but soon passion was added to the mix. Gently and hungrily they crushed each other's lips. Their tongues shyly played with each other until it was intolerable. Kohaku plied Rin off his lap and lay her down onto the deep-rooted soft ground. He climbed on top of her balancing his weight with his arms. He nuzzled her neck until her breathing became even more irregular and heated. The agony of more was felt by both of them.

"Take me," Rin breathed

"I want to make you mine," Kohaku replied breathlessly as his hands went to her hips. "I want to love you."

"Then love me and make me yours." Those words heated Kohaku to a new level and he needed to release that heat. His hands went under the shirt slowly ascending. He reached her rib cage and still continued until he got to her breasts. He massaged his hands over her, feeling and hearing her gasp. While he was doing this, his mouth traced a path from her neck up her jawbone to her lips slowly. He captured them and ravished on her.

"I will. We will," Kohaku struggled for works. "And it will be."

"Will be what?" Rin gasped as his mouth made its way to consume her whole.

He released her only to plunge into her deeply. Before he lost himself completely in her, he answered:

"Unforgettable…"


End file.
